Cinderella Ever After
by doctornova
Summary: A cinderella story that turns horribly wrong. what will happen to Sakura and how will Syaoran tries to help Sakura remember the horrible past. Read to find out. two stories in one
1. The Beginning

Title- -Cinderella-  
  
-Ever After- Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
-In a town- Far from here  
  
----- There was a kingdom called " the Kingdom of Li s --The king past away, many years ago. Now a QueenYelan Li  
  
She has four daughters and one son- rule the kingdom.  
  
- Her four daughters were already happily wed and now it is down to one, her son-  
  
---Syaoran is his name- now prince Syaoran would not marry anyone, he said he will never and it seems that way. His mother try bring princess from almost all over the world. Each and everyone of the girls fell for his good looks but Syaoran was always mean to them and drive them all away.  
  
-But at that time he was only six - this happen till he was ten soon his mother told him that they will stop this and that they will search for his new wife once he was seventeen. "Yes, mother" Said little Syaoran.  
  
----In the village near The Kingdom of Li----  
  
--------A rich family, who is the Kinomoto family--------  
  
"Father, your home" A young girl, age ten, with beautiful green jade eyes and golden brown hair, ran to her father and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hahaha" Fujitaka smile and laugh, "How is my dear daughter, having any fun while I was gone"  
  
"Yes, we have a new neighbor" Sakura said while smiling at her dad  
  
"Oh really, so are you making friend than" Fujitaka smile, Sakura nodded, "Ah, where is your brother"  
  
"Oh Toya, he is still at his job" Sakura said as they walk back to their house "Oh, at the Castle right?"Sakura smile and nodded.  
  
"Oh that is right, where is your step mother, and your two step sister?"  
  
"Oh" Sakura said in a disappointed voice "they are step mother s room, she is teaching them to make clothes and how to put on make-up" Fujitaka gave Sakura a shocking look  
  
"Ok, but why are you not with them, should not you been with them learning what you lady do best"  
  
"Dad" She wine "I am not like them, they all care is beauty and all that junk, I am not dose kind of girls, I mean all girly and all. I like to finish my fighting lessons" Sakura stared to get mad and walk away.  
  
- I am sorry Sakura, but do be a good girl, ok - Sakura looks back and nodded and went next door to he new friend.  
  
----Next Door---  
  
"Sakura" a girl shouted, waving to her. She has bright purple eyes and gay, blackish hair and a nice friendly smile. "What was taking you so long, anyway, guess what."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, ah, what is it" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo grab Sakura's arm and pulled her into her room, "Look, I made this, for you, it is a new dress" Tomoyo smile. Sakura looked at the dress; there were two pair of dress lying on Tomoyo s bed. A pink, white one and a green, white one.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo, it is so" Sakura was shock "I am speechless" Tomoyo laugh "well, I want you to have them, I just finish it last night"  
  
"Oh, no I can't" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No really, please, it is something for our friendship" Tomoyo smile and Sakura smiled back.  
  
-Sakura s thoughts---wow, this is great, now I have some new clothes. Now I do not have to wear all those other clothes that barely fit me---  
  
------The Next Day------  
  
"Sakura" Fujitaka shouted, As Sakura came running down the stairs to her father.  
  
"What is it" Sakura ask  
  
"Sakura, I will be leaving soon to this other town so I want you to be nice and also stay out of trouble, remember last time"  
  
"Yes, father" She blushes "No more fights" - -;  
  
"Good, also, I am very sorry, but I will not come back in eight or ten years or so, I want you and Toya to be good" He smile and her left. Sakura cried as he left, she wave good-bye and went back home.  
  
------Seven Years Later------  
  
"Ms. Sakura" A massager asked  
  
"Yes, I am she, if there a message you wish to tell me"  
  
"Ah, I am sorry madam, but it is about your father" The massager 


	2. The News

----Sorry if I have some miss spell word ----I was kinda typing fast and all and the stupid thing keep show this signs which is these ; $%( : L : " : ": and blah blah blah. Now on to the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- ---The News  
  
----At the Kinomoto House  
  
- Ah, what is it about my father, is it bad, Sakura asked as the messenger just looked down with a sad face.  
  
- Ah, yes, it is really bad. I am sorry but your father is dead, well, that is what many people say, we are not sure. He never showed up at the council and the ship never arrive, I am sorry lady Sakura - He bowed and left.  
  
Later Sakura told her Stepmother about what happen and soon her stepmother became very awful to her, she made her dress in rages, but she never told her stepmother the dress that Tomoyo made for her. Soon she was a servant to her two-step sisters and her stepmother.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Now that Sakura is seventeen it was the right time for her to be wed but she do not want to she never want to, she has a cold heart since the since the day of the death of her mother till the day of her fathers death.  
  
Tomoyo try her best to be the best friend but she worry about Sakura.  
  
Many guys as asked her out but she all said no to each one  
  
- Well there ever be a boy who will reach into Sakura and make her fall in love - Tomoyo asked herself.  
  
----Back in the Castle  
  
- No mother I do not want to wed this stupid princess you have told me about, the answer is NO - Syaoran walk out and went up stairs to his room.  
  
--- Little did Queen Yelan know, that Prince Syaoran went out of his room through a secret underground door through his bed room to the outside of the castle  
  
- I am leaving this place, stupid people - Syaoran told his bag of coins, his sword and change into some different clothes, and he was gone  
  
Syaoran did not took his horse but walk and ran out of the castle without being seen  
  
-------In to the forest and to the village he went and soon he was on the other side of the village where the Kinomoto live  
  
Now the Kinomoto live close to the forest and a huge nice sallow lake near by. Syaoran went by the lake to take a drink, than he heard some voices coming near him, he grab his sword and went to the nearest bush and hind.  
  
--- Thinking it was the guards, trying to find him. But he was wrong  
  
Two girls came to the lake with two puppy dogs.  
  
--- The two girls were about Syaoran s age and were happily playing with the puppy in the sallow pool. One of the girls has gay, blackish hair and purple eyes; the other one has golden brown hair and bright jade green eyes.  
  
----Syaoran was about to go but one of the puppy came up to him and started barking playfully and jumping and smelling him and all.  
  
----The two girls  
  
- Huh, where is Kero - Sakura asked looking around  
  
- Oh, there he is, ah, Sakura why is Kero barking and doing that Tomoyo asked. Sakura turn around and saw Kero, her dog, barking happily.  
  
- Maybe he met a new friend or something, he always bark at cats, birds, people and other things. Whatever it is, I think it thinks it s its friend or something - Sakura said and got up, started to walk over to Kero and get him, before any harm is done.  
  
- Oh, I see, ah, should I give Yue a bath, him seen really dirty- Tomoyo asked as Yue roll in the dirt playfully.  
  
- Ah, I guess since he does seen a bit of a mess - Sakura went over to Kero and was about to pit him up when there she saw a young man, hiding in the bush. - HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HINDING IN THOSE BUSH OVER HERE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOG - Sakura went up to her dog and grab him and shouted at him.  
  
- I'm sorry miss but I was just sitting here, taking a nap when your dog woke me up, I did not want to scram to startle it or harm you dog, so I just kinda play with it awhile. - Syaoran lied.  
  
- Oh, ah, sorry than and thank you - Sakura bowed and went off to Tomoyo.  
  
- Who was that - Tomoyo asked  
  
- Some guy, come on we need to clean these two, they are a mess -  
  
Syaoran was just sitting there watching the girls try to wash the two dirty dogs  
  
----Syaoran s thoughts  
  
- who is she, man I wish I gotten her name, she was so nice, even if she did yelled at me. Hm, she seem rich with those nice clothes, and she have a nice friend, maybe my cousin would like to met her or something. Man, this it a nice place, I wish I could live here, it seems so nice and peaceful, it seems like I am free or something -  
  
-----Sakura s thoughts  
  
- He is looking at me or should I say us, maybe he is one of those guys who just want to get with us and use us and all. Hm, what a jerk, guys are all the same, use us and than its nothing but aloneness and all. They just get with you and be all sweet, next thing you know hey dump you.  
  
- Hup, just because we girls seen nice does not mean they can take advantage oh us, oh no, Kero -  
  
-----Thoughts Ends  
  
- KERO COME BACK HERE - Sakura shouted, causes Kero ran or swim to the middle of the lake.  
  
- Sakura what do you think you re doing - Tomoyo shouted  
  
- I'm going in, Kero may get lost or something and beside he is my dog anyway - Sakura run into the lake and started to swim across the lake even if her toe was like 2 inched from the bottom  
  
- Ah, miss - Syaoran asked Tomoyo - What is she doing, if you don't mind me asking - - Oh she is getting her dog and no I don't mind at all -Tomoyo said, but a blink of an eye Syaoran turn and saw Sakura right in front of him.  
  
- Wow, you scared me - Syaoran back off cause Sakura was too close to his face - did you just swim back about a while ago, cause when I saw you we seem like six feet away from you dog -  
  
- No, I didn t swim I flew - Sakura lied - Now if you don't mind, Tomoyo I have to go back and get my clothes before, you no who finds out I was wearing these -  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Sakura went back to Tomoyo s house and didn t say anything else.  
  
Tomoyo started to talk to Syaoran.  
  
- ahm, I am very sorry, Sakura can be very serious or so when it come to meeting new people or boys. Sorry about what happen and hope to see you soon, ah, what was you name again -  
  
Syaoran laughed - I never said, I am Syaoran, ah, just Syaoran. Nice to meet you -  
  
Tomoyo ran off and was gone.  
  
-----Syaoran s thoughts  
  
- Hm , I must come back here again. Something about that girls I just can t put my mind out of. Well, better camp out, it is getting dark.  
  
Nice to met you Sakura. Hm, what is this feeling I have, could this be love, NO, IT COULD NOT BE. STOP THINKING THIS WAY SYAORAN STOP IT.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I no very weird but hey, I find it cool, I mean fun to write about  
  
Later. 


	3. The Strange Presents

Chapter 3- ---Weird Present  
  
-----The Forest Near the Kinomoto House  
  
- Oh, god, it is freezing cold. Arg, why did I ran away from home. Oh right the stupid wedding or should I say the search for a bride - Syaoran was trying as hard as he could to stay warm by using his fire that he made.  
  
------- The Kinomoto house  
  
Sakura saw a light outside in the wood, she wonders if that young man was out there in this cold windy weather. She changed into warmer clothes, which are some of the clothes Tomoyo made for her. She took her lamp and a scarf and head outside.  
  
She was half way here, but the wind was so strong, and dust blow in her eyes making it hard for her to see also it was dark and it was even harder. When she go to where the light was coming from. Syaoran jump up in surprise to see her.  
  
- Ah, what are you doing here, shouldn t you be back at the house and enjoying your nice food and nice, fancy, big, huge, warm room- Sakura frown at the tone of his voice it was not so nice at all.  
  
- Oh, so I guess I won t be inviting you in my nice house, now would I - Just when Sakura was turning around and was about to walk away Syaoran grab her sleeve. Sakura turn around.  
  
- No, please. I am sorry, it is just that I was in the cold and this wind is driving me crazy, please - Sakura nodded and Syaoran gather his things, put out the fire and follow Sakura back into her house.  
  
As they walk to the Kinomoto s house hey battle to walk straight ahead trying not to fall for the wind was strong and was blowing too much dust.  
  
When they finial reach there, Sakura lead him to a servant s secret hall, where servants can come and go with out the masters or mistress see them. Syaoran was confused that the fact she did not know who he was and that why was she leading him this way.  
  
- Ah, what was you name again; I do not think I have caught that - Syaoran asked as he follows her up the stairs. - Also, why are you leading me through the servant corners and where are we headed -  
  
Sakura had on her mean, serious look on her face. Whenever she thinks guys are like hitting on her she has that on. - You ask too much question you know, we heading up stairs, unless you want to run into my sluty a stepsister than that is fine. You will have to spend the night at my room, no one goes up here or visits me, but Tomoyo beside from that, no one will bother you. Oh, by the way I am Sakura Kimoto -  
  
----- Syaoran s Thoughts  
  
- Hm, how sad, she has only one friend and she have a stepmother this is like a fairy tale right out of a book. Also what is this strange present I sense, it is as if there is some kind of power licking around this hall. And as we go higher, higher, closer to her room the present feel stronger and stronger. But what is it -  
  
--------Thoughts End  
  
- Ah, here we are - Sakura step aside to let Syaoran in, - Look I know I am not to let strangers in my room but what is your name anyway and also do not go through my things or I will kill you with my bare hands. I mean it too - Syaoran was shock by the way she acted and he has never met any girls like her.  
  
- Ok, ok, I will not go through you things. Also I am Syaoran, ah just Syaoran - Sakura nodded and went down stairs.  
  
---------Syaoran s Thoughts  
  
- She is no like any girl I have ever met, she is mean and serious looking like me. But she smiles a lot sometimes, only not when I'm around, that s for sure. God, most girls just go head over heels when they see me but Sakura she's different. I wonder why.  
  
She also has a nice friendly look, but her eyes, they are so nice and innocent, yet so sad. I have seen her smile when she was with her friend, but in her eyes its all cloudy and fill with sadness.  
  
- Ah, that present there it goes it's somewhere in this room. It is also very strong too. Arg, and I told her I would not go through her things. Hm, no harm of asking her about it.  
  
------------Thoughts Ends  
  
-----10 minutes later  
  
Sakura has change into some new clothes and was holding was seem like food. Two bows of soups and some yummy warm food.  
  
- Here, I has not eat anything today so I thought you might not too - Sakura gave Syaoran his food and he wolf them down every last one, as Sakura just sat there eating slowly.  
  
- Oh, this is good. Who made this, I have never tasty anything so good, not at home - Syaoran finished eating at stared at Sakura as she stared out her window in a day dream. Syaoran saw how slow she was eating, while looking out of the window and how sad her eyes were.  
  
- Ah, Sakura, earth to Sakura - He wave his hand in front of Sakura s face, which gave her a little jump and woke her up in her day dream.  
  
- Oh, sorry, what did you said - Sakura continue to eat and looking down.  
  
- oh, ah, I said this was good and I wanted to know who made it, oh yes, you have nice eyes but - Before Syaoran can finish Sakura place her food down and was in rage.  
  
- WHAT, HEY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH, ARE YOU HITTING ON ME, CAUSE IF YOU ARE IT ISN T WORKING - Sakura shouted, her face all pale and sweaty  
  
- HEY, YOU DON T HAVE TO YELLED. BESIDE YOU MIGHT HAVE WOKE THE PEOPLE UP FROM THEIR SLEEP. ALSO IT WAS JUST A COMPLMENT, I DIDN T MEAN NO HEARM. So there, man, you are no ordinary girl I have ever met.  
  
Sakura was shock and she loved the word when a person tell her that she was not like any other girl, for she hated that. She bowed - I am sorry, I am not used to the fact that many people complimenting me, I apologies -  
  
- Ah, no need. Beside. I bet many guys has gone head over heels cause of you looks. Is it annoying - Syaoran asked as Sakura finally finish her soup and food.  
  
- What is - She asked.  
  
- When men hit on you, I mean do you just go easy and go with them -  
  
- No, I have turn them all down, they are only using me and HEY, why are you asking me all these questions - Syaoran finally shut up and they did not say anything for a while only glare at each other.  
  
- You sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on my bed as always - Now Syaoran was shock. Never had a girl told him he have to sleep on the floor, cause he was the prince and even a girl, any girl would offer their bed to him cause he was so, good looking. But her, she is not like that.  
  
- WHAT, I am the guest, WHY SHOULD I TAKE THE FLOOR - Syaoran shouted.  
  
- Fine, I'll take the floor. Shee, mens - Sakura said to herself. - Oh yeah yelled as loud as you like the people down stairs can not hear you. Night your Highness - She took a bow. Which freak Syaoran out and she stared at him weirdly soon he notice she was just joking around.  
  
Sakura blow out the light and slept quietly on the cold floor, but she had it worst.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I don't know about you guys who are reading this, but I thought it was good.  
  
Read next chapter to find out if Li will ever find out what was this strange present he has been sensing in Sakura s room and more to come.  
  
later 


	4. Fairy Tale Madness

Ok, I really sorry about some of the words that are all mess up and all. I mean I know I was typing really fast and I tend to type in a word that is not what they are and blah blah blah.  
  
Also I mean to spell - presence not present crazy me. ok I promise I will reread it and check every word - with my sisters since they are all a good spell and guess what they are younger than me - - oh well now  
  
---------Now back to the story -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 Fairy Tales Madness  
  
------Morning - up in Sakura's room  
  
Syaoran woke up this morning feeling warm and remember that he was in Sakura's bed. He was half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to see if Sakura was still asleep, he also feel a little guilty by not being so nice and let she sleep in her own bed.  
  
Syaoran looked around and saw that she was gone, he realize that it was six in the morning, he thought that she must have went down stairs to get something to eat or drink so he thought that maybe if he waited a while, she might come back up any minutes now. Minutes past and still no sign of Sakura, he saw that there were some food laid out for him to eat and it was so good, he wolf them down as if he hasn't eaten in days.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sakura came back upstairs, and she wasn't surprise to see him awake at all. She just walks over to him and took the empty bowl and glass, took a huge basket and went out the door.  
  
Syaoran was confused, so he started to follow her and ask her to stop and talk to him, but she won't listen. So than, he grab her arm and stop her in her tracks.  
  
- What do you what? - Sakura said in a mean, but an exhausted expression.  
  
- Do you work here, I mean is this stepmother and stepsister thing all a lie - Syaoran questioned.  
  
- No, the stepmother and stepsister was not a lie and yes I work here. Even if it is my home, now, if you don't mind I have many chores to do - She said in a whisper. Syaoran can see it in her eyes that she must have work, probably almost twenty-four hours a day or so. For she is weak and sad, she can barely walk, even down the stairs.  
  
- Ah, Sakura - Sakura turn around and gave him a, what do you what know look - Ah, can we talk tonight or when your not busy and also, ah can I like help you - But before he could finish there was a shout and a scream all saying.  
  
- SAKURA, WHERE IS OUR TEA AND WHERE IS THE MAIL - coming from down the stairs.  
  
Sakura sigh and begin to walk off - I'm sorry but my stepsisters are calling me and my stepmother needs me to finish cleaning the whole dinning room - She said sadly and helplessly. - Oh - Sakura turning around to tell Syaoran, - Yes, we can talk tonight, but I think it is best if you come with me and if you don't want my stepsister to drool all over you than you will have to be a kitchen boy or something, I don't want you to stay in that room all day long -  
  
Syaoran nodded as agreement. He change into something little more dirty and rub some dirty on his face so no one can make out his face. Lol  
  
- SAKURA, SAKURA WHERE IS MY TEA AND MY CLOTHES -  
  
- So do you work in the kitchen or what - Syaoran asked, following her.  
  
- Yes, but I am the only one who they can see the others stay where there are to be. So, they don't have to go far. I mean I go here, I run there and this place is big. So if you have to find me you have to keep up with me. -  
  
- So you're not at the kitchen a lot right -  
  
-SAKURA, SAKURA GET YOU UGLY BUTT DOWN HERE - they stepsisters yelled  
  
- Well, no, I'm here only when my stepmother and stepsisters are having there beauty sleep or I am outside ah. Yeah, that's about it. Do you know how to cook - She said as they reach into the kitchen. It was fill with many smells, fish, some meat, fruits and others.  
  
- SAKURA, MOTHER IS GROWING TIRED OF YOU, AND THAT YOU ARE BEING VERY LATE, AGAIN - more angrily now.  
  
- Ah, yeah. Of course I do - Syaoran shouted, kinda. Really he can cook and he is not lying.  
  
- Ok, than, just start making what is on that list and you well be done. But it tells you when to make it and all - She rolled her eyes, - I will see you at twelve in the afternoon - She ran off.  
  
Syaoran looked at the list and shouted out -WHAT - he did no notice there were three other people in the room. He shut himself up and started to make some food. (Lol) I guess he couldn't believe what was on the list. It was a foot long too. Lol  
  
-------Many Hours later  
  
Many hours have past and the screaming stepsisters never seem to shut up from screaming  
  
- SAKURA, SAKURA, GET THIS AND GET THAT- Every single time, Syaoran will see Sakura pop in and out of no where and was gone again. Syaoran cannot believe those girls.  
  
--------Twelve in the Afternoon  
  
- BREAK, LADY BRATS HAVING BEAUTY SLEEP OR SHOULD I SAY POOPY SLEEP - one of the servant shouted out.  
  
Everyone, woah and yay, about that. Syaoran kinda laugh a little when he heard what one of the servant had said.  
  
Soon Sakura finally came into the kitchen, with sleepy eyes and she went over to Syaoran and pulled him outside.  
  
- Ok, now, do you wish to hang around with Tomoyo and me or just go and rest - Sakura said in a soft tone of voice, as she walk outside over to the plain field and there was Tomoyo waiting.  
  
- I think I shall come along with you since I have nothing better to do - Syaoran follow  
  
- Oh, hi, oh Syaoran what are you doing here - Tomoyo said in a shock, Syaoran was wearing some servants clothes and his face all dirty. Sakura and Syaoran told Tomoyo everything. - Oh, well, Sakura ready for your training -  
  
- Training - Syaoran said with a shock and confuse once more. First this strange presence that he had not ask her about, which was in her room, now she train what or who is this girl. Also, she runs around in this huge house, all day long, she must be exhausted by now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------More will be coming soon so later and tell me how it is.if not I might just stop writing this.well only during the school year maybe.  
  
But oh well.spelling and words maybe switch around and if so than I am very sorry.  
  
later 


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5  
  
---The Fight  
  
---In the Middle of the plain field, where Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran was standing. Syaoran watch take her sword and began to train. Than it hit Syaoran, that Sakura fight just like him. He was to be trained to fight just like her but she was a girl, there wasn't any girl like her who would do such thing.  
  
"Ah, Sakura?" Syaoran asked  
  
"What?" Sakura looked at him with her same serious look, "Oh, yes, I training since I was four. Why, can't a girl learn how to fight?"  
  
"Well yeah, but it's not like most girls do. I've been training since I was three; I want to challenge you to a fight. I want to see how good you are." Syaoran got up and stood in front of her.  
  
"Ah, Syaoran. I don't think it's best to fight Sakura right now, For all you know is that, she has been running around in that huge house taking orders from her stepsisters and stepmother." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, right. Ah, I guess some other time than." Sakura just nodded and gave him the glare and she continues on.  
  
Soon, Kero and Yue came running up to Sakura and Tomoyo, the dogs both bark at Syaoran. But soon Kero stop and went over to Sakura and started to pull her dress.  
  
"What is it Kero?" Sakura asked. "Oh, God, I almost forgot, we have to get back before we get in trouble. I'll see you later Tomoyo. Come on Syaoran!" Sakura wave good-bye to Tomoyo and grab Syaoran's arm and started to drag him back to she house.  
  
-----They as reach the house or should I say, they have entered the kitchen and there, Sakura saw was everyone all quiet, no one was working at all. They were all on their knees, all facing down, not wanting to look up some how.  
  
Syaoran too looked around and saw what Sakura had saw this was weird. Soon, he saw two ladies who were standing at the door across from them. That door lead to the halls and the too young lady was about Sakura age. The two ladies were Sakura stepsisters, they looked mad, their arms were cross and they wear very fancy dress. One was blond with nice fair skin, but she was very pale and her beauty wasn't so nice either. Her hip were way too big and she seems a little over weight. The over stepsister has black hair, she has a nice smile which made her seems nice. But by the look in her eyes there was evil and hate.  
  
"Where in the world have you been, and who is this and all these people that I have not know of. Also, don't you every be early at all?" The black haired girl shouted.  
  
"I am sorry, Lady Hilda." Sakura said in a soft, kind voice. Than she whisper to Syaoran and told him to kneed down and don't look up at all time. Syaoran did as he was told.  
  
"And also, mother want you to know that we will be giving you your punishment from now on." The blonde girl said.  
  
"That will be fine by me, Lady Gilda." Sakura said, she was the only one who stays standing and kept her head up facing her stepsisters.  
  
"Just as I thought." Hilda laughed.  
  
"What do you think it should be, Hilda? We used up all the good once, hm, burned all her fine clothes her father has gave her. Took all her fines. Cut her long hair and hm, it that it?"  
  
Syaoran was listening to the whole thing; he cannot believe what he was hearing. Sakura has lived a horrible life than he was. He was known trying to hold back it, trying not to scream at her two step sisters, for he knows that it would get Sakura in trouble and that they will soon know that he was a prince.  
  
"I know," Hilda whisper in Gilda's ear about a plan she had in mine. "Sakura, we had came up a punishment for you and it is this," Hilda walks up to Sakura and she slaps her in her face. There was a big red hand mark on her face. Soon Gilda and Hilda started to beat up Sakura. Sakura just stands there and soon fell to her knee.  
  
Soon Syaoran can't take it anymore, they were hurting Sakura. She was helping Syaoran and she didn't even know him, she was so kind to him, even if she gave him a glare or so. So, Syaoran got up and block Sakura from being hit.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" screamed Gilda. "Move out of the way or I'll get it."  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran looked back at Sakura and saw that she was badly hurt and was bleeding, "Why won't you fight back?"  
  
"I promise my father I won't" She just sat there hopelessly and said nothing more.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Hilda shouted. " YOU TWO ARE TO TAKE ALL OUR CLOTHES AND WASH THEM, CLEAN THE DINNING ROOM AGAIN, CLEAN THE KITCHEN, BOTH OF OUR BED ROOM AND ALSO I WANT TO SEE MY FACE ON THE FLOOR IN THE DINNING ROOM AND THIS ROOM TOO." Soon, she left. Followed by Gilda.  
  
Once they had left everyone in the kitchen rushed over to Sakura, they gave her soup and asked her if she was ok.  
  
----Syaoran's thoughts  
  
"Wow, they must have care for her a lot. I mean, running around all day long and being treated that way. I wonder what did she promise her father, what happen to him anyway. I have to find out."  
  
-------Thoughts Ends  
  
Syaoran walk over to Sakura, he told the other it's best if they leave her now and got back to work. They all agreed. "Sakura, can I ask up, what was the promise that you made for your father?" Syaoran asked "I wasn't a promise, but it seems like it. Well it started like this, back when I was nine or so."  
  
--------Flash Back  
  
"Sakura, that is mine and beside I'm your stepsister, you have to share!" Little Hilda yelled.  
  
"No, it's mine's. I don't have to give you anything!" Little Sakura shouted.  
  
"No, it's mines" Hilda finally got hold of what was Sakura's teddy bear which her mother had gave her before pasting away. Soon Sakura got mad and punch Hilda, which gave her a back eye. Soon Gilda came into the fight. Hilda and Gilda team up on Sakura, but Sakura was way too fast and she end up beating up both of them just with two hits.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CHILD LIKE THAT!" a tall gray haired women came running to them and kneed down and looked at her two daughters, " YOU, WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH YOU FATHER." She try to grab Sakura but she was to fast and dodge it.  
  
" Mommy, she try to take my teddy bear and than when I told her that it was not her she hit me." Hilda shouted, faking a cry. Sakura just stand there not saying anything, for she knows that her stepmother will always take her daughters side.  
  
Soon an hour later Sakura had a talk with her father. "Sakura, I know how much you treasure that bear but let it go, you know it's no good when you fight with you stepsisters, now tell me that this will not happen again. You got it?" Sakura's father kneels down and patted her in the head as she nodded.  
  
From that day on Sakura has had that serious look on her face, she never seem to smile anymore.  
  
-------Flash Back Ends  
  
" I see. I'm sorry Sakura. I thought that you live in a happy and fancy life, but I guess I was wrong." Syaoran was feeling very bad for Sakura and than he took her hand and got her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura was in shock. She tries to pull him back but Syaoran was too strong.  
  
" I'm taking you up to your room, I need to talk to you and also, we need to do something about those wounds." Syaoran pick Sakura up and started to carry her up the stairs.  
  
" Hey, I can walk you know!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran let her down to her feet, but she was barely walking cause her legs were all burse over and it was so painful Sakura began to gave up and almost fall. Lucky Syaoran caught her and carry her back up stairs.  
  
Syaoran aided her wounds and asked. " What is that presence I've been sensing?"  
  
" What?" Sakura was shock that he knew. " What are you talking about?" Lying.  
  
" You lying, I know you know, now what is it? I know it's in you room." Sakura looked down and open her mouth but no word came out of it. She looked sad and hurt, " She has the most beautiful eyes, but they are so sad, her beauty is all cover with dust and dirt." Syaoran thought.  
  
" A about the chores, when do we start?" Syaoran said, changing the subject. Now that Sakura doesn't not like to first question about this strange presence.  
  
"We start tomorrow morning, we can rest right now. I'll wake you up four in the morning." Sakura said softy  
  
"What? Four? Why at four?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"You ask too much questions, well we can finish it early by than, it's not a lot of work if you're use to it."  
  
"Hey, happen to your dog."  
  
"Oh, Kero, and Yue?" Sakura asked Syaoran nodded. "Kero is my dog and Yue is Tomoyo. They both stay at Tomoyo's place cause you know."  
  
"Oh, well, I think you better get some sleep." It was almost dark and the sun was setting. When dark came and everyone was asleep, Syaoran slept on the hard cold floor, it was hard for him to sleep. Soon he heard a voice.  
  
" Syaoran, if you're having trouble sleep on the floor you could have just say something." It was Sakura she got up and said. " Here take my bed, it's best if you sleep on my bed for tonight."  
  
"Oh, no, I can never do that and beside I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." Syaoran shouted a little.  
  
Sakura was sure that she did not want to have Syaoran sleeping right next to her but she soon gave in. "Fine you sleep on this side and stay on that side. Get near me and I'll hurt you." Syaoran nodded as agreement.  
  
-----------Sakura's Thoughts  
  
"Oh, my God, what have I just done? Ek, I just let a guy sleep right next to me. But you know it feels kinda nice for a change. I feel safe and I don't' feel so overprotected. Could it be that I truly have feelings for him? He seems so serious but nice. But just having him next to me is even worst than have him around me all the time. I wonder, where was he from and why did he came here?"  
  
------------Thoughts Ends  
  
-------------Syaoran's Thoughts  
  
" Yay, get to sleep in this warm bed. But she right next to me. Wow, she looked even more beautiful while she's asleep, so peaceful and clam. What am I talking about? She is so nice and so serious. God, just being with her is intoxicating. Am I in love with her or what? I hope I can be with her forever almost. I feel like home whenever I'm with her. Oh, god, I also must get back to the castle before mother goes looking everywhere, house, forest but I bet they won't realize that I'm here. I guess I'll stay with Sakura for a while, she make my life whole, for some reason. Best be off to sleep."  
  
----------Thoughts Ends  
  
Syaoran feel asleep and Sakura open her eyes and smile at him for she wasn't asleep at all, she knew that Syaoran was staring at her the whole time. Soon she got tired and she whisper goodnight to Syaoran and they both slept quietly facing each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------Yeah, I no, funny. And YAY, SAKURA GAVE HER STEP SISTER A BLCK EYE.  
  
ALSO TO ALL, YES THIS IS JUST LIKE CINDERELLA Or if anyone has seen the show or movie call 'Ever After' it's just like that only in my story.my ways. Lol  
  
It's going to get weirder as it goes on ok. So get ready to laugh. I don't know if the next chapter is going to get funny, but oh well.^_^  
  
Well, thanz for reading and also if there is any mistake I am very sorry. (Again) 


	6. Dream

Chapter 6  
  
---Dream  
  
It was still night and everyone was asleep in their warm bed. Sakura and Syaoran were sharing a bed.  
  
------Sakura's Dream  
  
It was a nice, warm, sunny day and Sakura was outside. She was standing in front of a person, a male figure. But she could not make out his face or who he is.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I feel that I know you, but where?"  
  
The stranger offers his hand to Sakura and led her to this huge place, it was white and gray, and it was well decorated too. Sakura was holding the stranger's hand and was walking to this building. Soon, when they where at the gate and was about enter. The stranger stop and knee down kiss her in the hand and -  
  
------Dream Ends.  
  
Sakura woke up; it was still dark and just remember that Syaoran was next to her. Her eyes were barely open, but she notices something. She felt as if she was being hold or poke or something. She opens her eyes and saw that Syaoran was still asleep. She looked over him and saw something glowing. She got out of bed and saw that, one of her crystal necklace was glowing. She took it and it stop. She place it down and it started to glow once more, so she decided that she will have to have this with her at all time, or Syaoran will see this. She wore the necklace and coved it with her clothes.  
  
"Hey, why are you not asleep?" A strange voice pops up out of nowhere, which made Sakura jump a little.  
  
"Huh, Oh it's you, Syaoran. What do want?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to know what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, now sitting up. "What is that you got there?"  
  
"Ah, nothing, why?" Sakura said, trying to cover it up.  
  
"Fine be that way. Hey, what time is it, I mean it's still dark, shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked again.  
  
" Bad dream that's all. I think I'll go down stairs and start doing the chores right know." She started to open the door and walk down stairs, with her sad, tried, serious look.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran got out of bed quickly, "HEY, wait for me!" He race down the stair to Sakura. Before opening the door, she trip and hit his head. Soon he got back up and ran after Sakura shouting her name. She looked up.  
  
"What?" She said angrily, but in a annoying way.  
  
"I want to help too, since I too was in this mess and beside I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep now." Syaoran said with a nerves smile.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Come on, will stared by washing the clothes, than the dinning room and oh, one thing, we clean the kitchen last." They walk on, not saying a word to each other.  
  
When the sun finally came up, Syaoran and Sakura had finally finish washing the clothes, cleaned the dinning room, and now they have to wait till Hilda and Gilda to get out of their rooms so Sakura and Syaoran can go in and start to clean up their messes.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran did not have a break at all; they were both doing chores all day long, non-stop. When the day finally ends, they ran up stairs into Sakura's room and both flop onto the bed. Not wanting to move.  
  
"Will this be like any other day or just today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, did you hear about this rumor?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her funny and shook his head. "Oh, well, it was said that the prince was missing and they are looking for him. The guards are going to search ever house in the village and also, it aid that whoever finds him and brings him back home the person will rewarded five-thousand dollars. Like that's going to happen. Right Syaoran? Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh, ah yeah. Oh, Sakura, I must be going back to my home soon. Ok?"  
  
"That's fine by me, the sooner you leave the better." Sakura said looking out the window. Day dreaming, how life would be if she lived in a castle and married a prince. She shook her head. "Yeah like that's going to happen." She said out loud. "Ops, ah, did I said that out loud?" Syaoran nodded.  
  
"It's ok, I didn't understand what you were talking about anyway." Syaoran looking at her weirdly.  
  
------------Two days later.  
  
" What! If there were a prince in our place we'll turn him in and ask if he would marry one of us!" Hilda shouted at the guards.  
  
"She does have a point, find we will move onto the next house." Said one of the Guards.  
  
* Wow, that was a close one * Syaoran thought.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran help me out on this-wah!" Sakura fell back, she was trying to take some dirty clothes and take them down stairs, but it was too much for her to hold and heavy so she fell backward.  
  
"Hey, Klutz, why didn't you wait for me?" Syaoran rush over to Sakura and lean her a hand. Hilda and Gilda were watching the whole thing.  
  
"I did now, shee." Sakura got up, "And beside, I did asked up help right before I fell!"  
  
Just before Syaoran was about to say anything Hilda came up to them and said, "My, my, my, look at the cute coupe, a maiden and a kitchen boy. Hahahahahaha, a good match." Gilda and Hilda walked away laughing. Sakura was now very angry, but she knows not to talk back so she just pick up the clothes that were on the floor.  
  
" Are you ok?" Syaoran asked her. She nodded looking down angrily. "Ah, Sakura I have to go home in two days ok?" Sakura nodded and looked and him.  
  
-----The day when Syaoran finally leave  
  
" Ah, Sakura?" Syaoran asked she nodded as in a sign as she knows. " I'll come and visits sometimes, ok? Ah, I'll leave at night."  
  
"Ok, it's almost dark so, I think it's best it you leave now. Here, Tomoyo made this for you." Sakura handed him a dark cloak with a hood. " Ah, I don't know what I should give you. Oh, here." She took her necklace that was glowing on the night she first share the bed with Syaoran. "Here, you keep it."  
  
"Ah, thanks I guess. Well, I'll be going." Syaoran looked back, " Hey, if there's a Ball going on at the castle, go there. You may never know, my sister may be there and I may too." He winked at her and left. Sakura was shook, that she maybe able to met him once more.  
  
Sakura race down the stairs, to catch up to him and she did. He went outside and he wasn't far so she ran to him and shouted. "SYAORAN!" Syaoran turn around and Sakura jump up, kinda and gave him a good-bye hug. She started to cry and it seems like she wasn't going to let go.  
  
" It's ok Sakura, You know these past day's you have been very cold to me and kind mean. But it was fun having you and Tomoyo around."  
  
"Hey, you were cold to me too." Sakura let go and wipe her tears. Syaoran smile at her and he walk away, slowly he disappears.  
  
That night Sakura couldn't sleep well, for she keeps having this dream. The same dream that she had when she was with Syaoran; she has been waking up every night cause of that dream.  
  
"What does it mean, I don't understand." Sakura asked herself. She told Tomoyo about it, she too has no clue. So, soon Sakura drop the subject and go on with the normal life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Hm----what will happen next will I'll write some tomorrow.  
  
It's going to be surprising  
  
AND NO.IT'S NOT THE BALL THAT'S TO EASY I MEAN RIGHT AFTER HE TELL SAKRUA TO COME TO THE CASTLE BALL, PLEASE. SOMETHING ELSE IT GOING TO HAPPEN. HEHEHEHE.MAYBE.  
  
I really didn't have much thought about it. Oh well. Well see soon. 


	7. Trouble?

Chapter 7  
  
--- Trouble  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo have been there for each other since Tomoyo moved next door. But now, Tomoyo can't be with Sakura any more, well she is still with her, just not when she's in the house. For, Sakura's stepsisters were even mean toward Sakura and hit her a lot. If Syaoran was there this would have never happen, Sakura would not have gotten hurt again.  
  
It was a sunny day in the afternoon. Sakura was in the dinning room cleaning it once more. Weeks past and she hasn't seen Syaoran for so long. But after he left, she has been beat up really badly, cause she gave Hilda and Gilda another black eye. Soon, she obeys and did as she was told.  
  
------------In the Castle  
  
"Syaoran, for god shake where have up been?" Queen Yelan Li shouted.  
  
" I was traveling a little, why, I can't go and have a little trip around the town or what?" Syaoran shouted, getting very angry.  
  
"Well, no, but what happen if someone realize who you were?" His mother said in a worry tone.  
  
"NO ONE KNEW, OK?" Syaoran got even angrier. " And also, you are not going to find my bride. I'm not getting marry to what's her name." He started to walk away.  
  
"SYAORAN, STOP RIGHT THERE." The Queen shouted. Syaoran stop and turn around.  
  
"What now?"  
  
" Fine I will drop the wedding, but I want you to pick a bride at the end of this week or I'll doing something about this. I don't know what but something, you got it?" She finished and looked at Syaoran. He nodded his head angrily.  
  
"Also, I get to go outside whenever I want, since I was not notice but anyone." Syaoran looked at his mother for an answer, she nodded her head.  
  
---------Kinomoto's Place  
  
"HEY, YOU CALL THAT CLEANING?" Hilda shouted.  
  
"WE SHOULD TEACH YOU A FEW THINGS, FIRST OF ALL, YOU ADDRESS US AS SHE HIGHNESS. HAHAHAHAHA." Gilda lighted.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little cheesy?" Hilda stared at her. But Gilda was not paying any attention.  
  
Soon they began to hit Sakura in the arms and push her around, kick her in her legs and back, making her bruise all over her black.  
  
* God, I wish I was somewhere else, I wish Syaoran was by my side * Sakura said to herself. As her sisters kept hitting her.  
  
After that, break has started and Sakura rush over to Tomoyo, where she always heals Sakura's wounds right after the beating.  
  
"Sakura, you should do something about this, they can't do this to you." Tomoyo said as Sakura lay down and let Tomoyo run some herb onto the bruise. She just lay there, listening to Tomoyo and said nothing. She was about to cry, but she held them back.  
  
"Hey, who's that? He looked like." Sakura got up right after Tomoyo was finish. Sakura ran over to a tall, black haired guy. "Touya! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, well, look at here, the little brat has grown up. HEY, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SERVANT'S CLOTHES?"  
  
"I work here know." Sakura said to him sadly.  
  
"I god, I knew I should have come back right after I heard father might be dead. AH," Toya shook his head, "Look, if you ever need me or if they do anything that my harm you go to the castle and ask for me ok? I'll tell them who you are and they maybe able to let you in. Ok?" He looked at Sakura and She nodded and smiles at him. Touya patted her head. "Look, I can't stay long, I just came to see how my little bratty sister is doing and I see you're well feed and well dress."  
  
"HEY!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. AH, there's the monster that I knew." Touya laughed as Sakura try hitting him softy. " Ok, stop the goofing around ok, I have to get back. I'll check on you later ok?"  
  
But before Touya could leave someone came out, it was the two stepsisters. Touya has never met them before so he looked at them weirdly and saw that this must be his ugly stepsisters.  
  
"Hey, who are you, you know a fine royalty like you should be talking to a low life person like her. Why don't you some with me and we can chat some more." Hilda said, as she was coming on the Touya. Touya gave her a looked of a disgusted look. "WHAT? Oh, you must be looking at my beautiful face."  
  
"No, look, miss, whoever you are, I just came to check on Sakura ok, now I must leave and if I find a scratch on her, you two will pay with you life." Touya said and got into his horse and was gone.  
  
Hilda and Gilda couldn't believe their eyes, "What or who was that?" Gilda shouted.  
  
"OH, that, that will be my brother." They all looked at her once she had said that.  
  
"Oh, and I thought that was another one of your boyfriend, lucky he wasn't cause if it was than your dead." Hilda said in a mean and high pitch voice. Than Gilda pulled Hilda's sleeves, she turns around.  
  
"Remember what he said, one scratch and we will be dead." Gilda whisper to Hilda, she nodded. They both left, walking back inside the house. Sakura finally sigh and can breath once more.  
  
"SAKURA!" it was Tomoyo. " I saw the whole thing, that's great. Now, you don't need this anymore, well kinda but hey, yay. Save but you big brother."  
  
"AH, yeah, he's always been there for me. I guess." Sakura said, she and Tomoyo went back to the field and talk some more and goof around.  
  
-------Two Days later.  
  
In the Castle, Syaoran was in his bedroom. Changing into some servant's clothes and slapping some dust on the clothes and his face. He went out his secret exit door. He left a note saying that he will be back by dark, telling is mother that he'll be ok.  
  
He went over to Sakura's place and they chat, he help out with her chores sometimes and then he would leave.  
  
Over these past days Syaoran and Sakura had change each other. Sakura was a little more nicer ever day and Syaoran began to seen happier too, maybe a little more nicer too. The day was any other day, shouting and yelling. Syaoran notice that Hilda and Gilda stop beating her up. He wants to know why and Sakura told him about his brother, Touya. Than that hit Syaoran, Touya was one people he hated in the castle. But they drop that subject and continue to talk and chat about things.  
  
"Oh, I see that you still have that necklace with you." Sakura pointed out.  
  
" Oh, yeah, I forgot all about it and forgot to took it out I guess." He lied.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
And this went on for hours or minutes. Soon dark was about to come and Syaoran began to walk home, but not with a hug good- bye from Sakura.  
  
Once they day was over, Syaoran almost forgot that it was the end of the week and he didn't want to tell his mother that he want to marry some princess. So he just went into his room and think.  
  
------Syaoran's room -----Syaoran's thoughts  
  
"What should I do? The only girl I've every been with the most was, Sakura. Wait, could it be that I've fallen for her, no that's can't be it. No, but I like her, she's not like anyone I've met, no. She didn't know I was the prince and that's how she got to know me and she didn't fall for my charm either. God, have I've become soft?" --------Thoughts End  
  
---------At Sakura's room ---------Sakura's Thoughts  
  
"Hm, I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow, God, what happen to me. He change me so much, have I fallen to him, not by his looks but, he have a mind of his own. Oh God, have I've gone soft?"  
  
------Thoughts End. (LOL)  
  
The Next day Hilda and Gilda was so mad that they made a lot of mess, by throwing vase and breaking windows, making Sakura clean up the mess and all. Well it wasn't that bad, so Sakura use did as she was told.  
  
---------Castle  
  
" Syaoran, what do you mean you're not picking. Look, at princess Marry and princess Lily look very pretty, I say one of them would make a perfect match with you." The queen said.  
  
"NO" Syaoran shouted. His mother was in shook.  
  
"Fine, than will just marry you to Liz,"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Syaoran, that's enough. Hm, I'll just throw you another Ball, every girls in the village. Royal, poor or servant, doesn't matter. Just invite every girl in this village and if you still can't find a bride that I'll pick for you."  
  
"Fine" *YES* Syaoran said to himself. He walks away, back to his room. " Yes, I get to pick and I know who I will pick, Sakura." Soon he fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah, I know. It said Trouble, but I didn't know what else to write and I just woke up and yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Well I guess you may know what's coming up but hey, I don't know.oh wait yes I do.  
  
Some thing funny is going to happen. I think it's the next chapter or the next two oh well.  
  
Well. be writing more and later. 


	8. Oh, How I Wish

Chapter 8 ---Oh, How I wish  
  
----The kingdom as invited everyone in the village to come to the Prince's Ball. But they didn't say Prince Syaoran, so Sakura didn't know who the Prince was. All she knows was that if she go she may see her brother, Touya and Syaoran. She was happy about this, she wish to met the prince but she wasn't thinking about that. She wanted to go to the Ball, and not let her evil stepsisters and stepmother find out about it.  
  
" Hm, oh, how am I going to go? They would just make me work a lot more than usual. They're just going to keep me busy until the Ball is over." Sakura said to herself, while looking out her window. Her window gave a nice view, you can see almost the whole village and best of all you can see the castle from up there. She sat next to the window for some time and watches the stars twilights across the sky.  
  
------At the Castle  
  
"Syaoran?" The Queen knocks on his door. She opens it and saw he wasn't in his room, there was also no note so he must have been in the castle. "Where is that boy?"  
  
The Queen walk down the hall and went down stairs. But what she didn't know that Syaoran was in his room the whole time. He was hiding behind the door, when she mother open the door, she didn't see him cause he was right behind the door. Eriol was in his room too. He was under the bed.  
  
"Whoa, that was close." Eriol said. "So, who is she, I mean I know you seem very happy about his Ball, but what I don't understand is why?"  
  
"I am not." Syaoran whisper. "And keep you voice down or she come up here again."  
  
"Fine," Eriol now lowing his voice. "So, is there a special someone or not?"  
  
"There isn't." Syaoran said, lying. "And beside, I don't' want mother coming in here telling what to wear, sheech."  
  
Just before Eriol was about the say anything. They both hear a voice and Syaoran pointed to the hidden door.  
  
"What? It's just a." Eriol whisper, "Oh." They both got in quietly and close it. Lucky Syaoran carve a peek hole so he can look who was in his room before going in.  
  
There was a voice and the door was open. "Miss, have you check the bedroom. You may never know if they were hiding!" One of the servant can into their room. "So, it's Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol, am I right?" "Yes, I'll help too." Syaoran's mother shows up and they search his room. "Ok, I've check everywhere, they don't seem to be in this room."  
  
"Hm, maybe they might be in the."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol was shock and Syaoran stared to push Eriol so he would go down the stairs. "Hurry or she'll know that this was a hall." He whispers.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, don't need to push." Eriol said in a low voice.  
  
"Stop. They can't see up if we just stand here." Syaoran said.  
  
"THEY COULD BE IN THE KITCHEN, have you check that?" the servant shouted with joy.  
  
"Good thinking. Let's go see." And they both left.  
  
"Whoa that was even close." Eriol said breathing heavily.  
  
They both went up to the hidden door and looked inside. There was no one in there. But Syaoran didn't want to go in. He feel like it was a trap.  
  
So he pulled Eriol's arm and rush him down stairs to the hidden door of the kitchen. There was another peek hole. His mother wasn't there. The think was that Syaoran and Eriol was the only one who knows about this hidden hall of stairs.  
  
"It's a trap, I guess we'll just spend the night here until they fall asleep." Syaoran said.  
  
"But what about food?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Here." Syaoran open a stone and inside there was some food that he store inside.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok to eat this." Eriol said in a disgusted way.  
  
"Yes, I just put them in just in case."  
  
------------Back to Sakura  
  
"Oh look mama, there's a invitation for every girl in the village to met the Prince and only than will the pick a bride. Oh I need to go. I have to, we need to go and pick a gown for me to wear!" Hilda shouted.  
  
"I would too, I mean who won't fall madly in love with a face like mys." Gilda said in a sweet way.  
  
"Please the only one who will be with the Prince will be me and as for you, I ask a farmer would probable fall for a face like yours." Hilda said in disgust.  
  
"Now, now, my dears. We will all have a change either way, one of you will marry the prince. Sakura, I want you to clean ever clothes that Hilda and Gilda have. Also watch the house, we'll be gone shopping and no funny business!" She shouted at her and they all left.  
  
" THEY PIG HAS LEFT THE BULIDING!" Sakura shouted through the hall.  
  
"YAY, WHOA, I'M TIRED" Many of the servants said.  
  
Sakura went outside and found Tomoyo outside.  
  
"Tomoyo, hi" Sakura smiled, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go to the Ball and I wish you could go with me. I so wanted to make a beautiful gown for you, it's just so like you." There were stars in her eyes now. Sakura sweat drop.  
  
"Ah, it's ok really, I'm coming, I just need a way to get there without them knowing. That's all."  
  
As soon as the day past and night came the Ball. Hilda and Gilda was all dress up. They both have too much make up on and their dress is awful. Hilda was wearing a bright hot pink that seems like it may blind a person. Gilda was wearing a nice dark blue gown, but it seems too big for her and may her looked almost fat. Sakura was doing chores and was almost crying too cause they just kept her busy and soon they left.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I can go." Sakura said to herself. Soon Kero and Yue came barking at her. "Huh, how did you two get here?"  
  
Soon there was a glow of light from the pup and Kero turn into a big lion with wings and Yue turn into a guy with long sliver hair and with wings too.  
  
"Hi Sakura, I'm your, Ak hm." Kero said in a girly way. "Sorry," Back to normal voice. " I'm your god ah, I don't know if it's god father or god lion, what do you think Yue?"  
  
"Who cares, all I know we're here to grant your wish." Yue said.  
  
"Hey, HOW COME I'M WEARING A DRESS?" Kero shouted. Kero looked at his dress and started to get really mad, he not in his true form but in a stuff animal form.  
  
"Forget about that. So you wish to go to the Ball, than very well than." Yue was about to do something but than.  
  
"NO, WAIT!" Kero shouted. "She can't go like this, are you mad? Hm lets see."  
  
"Fine. Take your time." Yue said, he finally hides his wings cause it keep hitting Kero when he fly by it.  
  
"I got it. Let's go outside where it's better to do magic." Kero said. They all went outside and Kero who has a wand and point at Sakura and she was no longer wearing a dirty old servants dress but a fine lovely gown. (Can't tell you how the gown looks like. See next chapter about it. ^_^)  
  
"It's lovely, thank you." Sakura said and gave Yue and Kero a hug. " Ah, how will I get there?"  
  
"A carriage, of course. Yue." Kero looked at him and there rise a beautiful golden carriage and strong white horses. "And to repay me, you can give me some cake."  
  
"Ah there's some cake in the kitchen, but how about my chores?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It'll all be done with a little of magic." Yue answered.  
  
"Ok," Sakura went and climb into the carriage and close the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah Sakura." Kero shouted and she looked at him. "The magic would wear off by midnight. So if I were you, I get home as fast as I can. Also have a good time."  
  
Soon Kero and Yue where gone as she ride off the Castle. Sakura was nervous, one, cause she might ran into the prince, two his big brother and three Syaoran.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- Author:  
  
That's no all there's more, it's not going to be go to the ball and falls in love and all that. There's more.  
  
Why? Cause I want this story to be long and all. That's why. Also I'll be writing soon so u just wait till tomorrow.  
  
Later ^_^ 


	9. Ball

Chapter 9 --- Ball  
  
Syaoran and Eriol got caught while trying to go back into Syaoran's room. And soon they were both dress up for the Ball.  
  
Many girls and people came to the Ball to see, who the prince would pick and some to see the prince. Everyone was there but Sakura was late so, now to the castle.  
  
Hilda and Gilda were with their mother. Gilda was looking around to see if you know anyone and so was Hilda.  
  
----A few minutes later  
  
The Queen has came out and told everyone that the prince have arrived. Ever girls in the Ball all jumped up and shouted and started to crowd around door that Syaoran would be entering.  
  
It was a horrible day for Syaoran cause he had to dance with like ever girl in the Ball, who wish to be with him and so on.  
  
-----Syaoran's thoughts.  
  
She's late, maybe those evil stepsisters put her into work so than she can't come. Arg, oh, Tomoyo!  
  
----Thoughts Ends.  
  
Syaoran walks over to Tomoyo. "Can't I have a word with you miss?" She nodded and the went outside where their were some privacy. "Tomoyo, do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yea, Syaoran. I knew you where the Prince all alone. That's why I didn't want to come here in the first place. Oh, you must want to know about Sakura, well I don't know what's going on. So."  
  
"Oh. Ah, please act as if you don't know me ok?" Syaoran looked at her for a answer and soon Tomoyo nodded.  
  
There was a dance with every girls what who wish to dance with prince Syaoran. A Man on the corner called out the girls name and they would dance with the prince a few minutes. A few minutes later when the man called Hilda, Syaoran jumped in shook, and just gave a serious look at her, just like the other girls.  
  
"Hi, handsome." Hilda said, Syaoran just gave her a evil look as they dance. Hilda was angry how he was treating her. Next it was Gilda she was trying to talk to him but Syaoran gave her the glare and she stop and she was too mad about it. Syaoran turn down ever girl there was in the room.  
  
Than there was no one to dance with, but than Syaoran looked up and saw a girl in a white, but light pink dress, ribbons and cherry blossom in her hair, another ribbon that was tie around her neck, there was a red outline on the bottom of her dress and some flowers that seems to be floating on her gown. Her shoes well that's a hard thing to tell, for you can hardly see them under that beautiful gown, she of course have jade green eyes and golden brown hair. Soon Syaoran rush over to her, knowing it must be Sakura, surely it was, but you can barely know it was her without the dirty clothes and dust on her face.  
  
"Hi, are you lost?" Syaoran asked, acting as if he didn't know her. She didn't looked up but she nodded. "Here do you know who I am?"  
  
"Ah, you're the Prince am I right?" Sakura asked now looked up.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran took her hand a lead her outside.  
  
--------Sakura's thoughts  
  
"Something about him, Arg, what is it? I mean it seems like we've met before but where? No, he couldn't be, could it. No, arg, I knew it was a bad idea. I need to fine Syaoran where is he. He is the only one I want to be with tonight not the Prince, maybe later after I knew where Syaoran is. Lets just hope that Touya doesn't see I'm here with this Prince that ever girl seem to be drooling all over. I hated that, people who just do that, just goes for their looks, and look this prince, who ever he is doing that. I know I may look all cute and nice, but I'm not. God, I have to go find Syaoran, but maybe being with him a while won't be that bad.  
  
---------Thoughts End  
  
"May I have this dance?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. They dance through out the night non stop, all the other girls was jealous cause the only person he was being nice to or seem to be dancing with over an hour was this mysterious girl who no one knows but Tomoyo and Syaoran. Sakura have no clue it was Syaoran she was dancing with and she just looked worry and said nothing.  
  
Soon the clock shrikes' 12:00pm, Sakura looks up and saw it was twelve. She let go of the prince's hand and rushes out the door.  
  
"Wait." Syaoran yelled. But Sakura didn't stop running at all and also while running down the stairs she left on of her shoe on the steps but didn't want to head back for she might get caught. Syaoran was after her, she was fast and he couldn't keep up soon she was gone.  
  
He found a pink, light red glass slipper on the steps. He stands there watching her carriage rush her out of the kingdom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I know it was short but I need to work on my other story and all.  
  
Sorry again if there was any mistake I made.  
  
Also, I like to thanz everyone for the review and all. If it wasn't for you guys or girls than I'll wouldn't be writing this or kept on going.  
  
Thanz and I'll be working on the next chapter. It maybe a little funny I don't know. Well that's all.  
  
later 


	10. My Lost Glass Slipper

Chapter 10 --- My lost glass slipper  
  
-------Sakura finally went home and was now wearing her old rages but she still has that other light pink glass slipper. She opens the door and saw that ever inch of the room was clean and spotless. Kero and Yue came walking up to Sakura, they were not in their puppy form and yes, Kero was still in his little dress, he is still mad about it.  
  
"We will leave you and turn back to our dog form for now." Yue said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be your guardian, so we'll protect you when you needed. Oh, yeah, you well have to keep that glass slipper it's yours to keep and I have to get out of this dress!" Kero shouted and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"We'll leave now." Yue told here and both of them change back into little puppy form, yapping out loud for food or maybe they're happy for her who knows. Sakura took the two dogs and went outside and plays with them awhile, soon Sakura's stepsisters and her stepmother came home.  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled Hilda and Gilda.  
  
They all yelled Sakura's name. Sakura ran to them they where at the door waiting for her to open it, as she ran the two puppies, Kero and Yue were running right behind her. Sakura finally showed up at the front door and open it to her stepsisters and stepmother. They went into the clean room and were acting very happy.  
  
"Hm, I see you seem to be very happy." Sakura acting as if she was very tired and wasn't happy at all cause she didn't went. "Oh, so, I guess that they stupid prince fall for you."  
  
----------She said in a hatred way, not cause she like prince and want to be with him, cause she knows that her stepsisters and stepmother knows that she's a cold-hearted person, almost. So she acts as if she never did want to meet the prince but truly inside she had met him, but what saddens her is that she wishes to see Syaoran and he was nowhere in sight, she was also happy cause her brother wasn't there to mess up her night.  
  
"Well, while I was dancing with him he gaze deep into my eyes and we dance for hours and he won't dance with anyone in the room but me." Hilda said dreamily but also lying.  
  
"Yeah, same here. HEY, he dance with me too. Those nice amber eyes and brown hair and that smile of his makes me melt." Gilda sat down and started to daydream.  
  
Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever, it's your business. I'm going to bed, I guess I'll be seeing a pictures or a letter about you guys moving into the castle while I'm still stuck here. Well, I'm going to bed. Ladies shall I show you to your bedroom?"  
  
"Yes," Said Hilda and Gilda together.  
  
Sakura was too daydreaming about she and the prince. -------Sakura's thoughts  
  
"He never took his eyes off of me, I wonder why. There was something about him, but what is it? Oh well, God. I wish Syaoran were with me, I feel so relax when I'm with him. I wonder where he is and what's he doing right now. How I wish I can fly to him and know where he is. *Sigh* oh well, maybe he'll come and visit me. Hm, I wonder if Tomoyo is home yet, better wait till tomorrow. *Yarn*  
  
-------Thoughts Ends  
  
Sakura soon fell asleep and dream on about the night at the Ball.  
  
----In the morning there was news about the girl who have left her pink glass slipper on the steps of the castle and by order of the Queen, it was said that every girl in the whole village would try on this glass slipper.  
  
Syaoran wasn't happy about that, he knew whom it belong to by it was his mothers idea and he didn't get a chance to tell her who it was but it was late after all.  
  
Sakura was a little happy about this, but she knew that her stepsisters or stepmother might lock her up in her room or something. But that never happen.  
  
----The Prince and his Guards have went to every single house and ever girls that went to met to Prince have tried on the slipper but non of them fit, their foot was either too big or too small.  
  
-----So, on the day that the prince and his guards came to the door and ask to come in so they can fit into the pink glass slipper. Hilda and Gilda both shouted that it was their slipper and it was them who were dancing with the Prince. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and gave them both a glare. They both shut them up.  
  
Sakura however was outside in the back. For her Stepsisters told her to stay out and come back in an hour later and that's what she did. She wasn't alone she was with Tomoyo, Kero and Yue, dog style. (Lol)  
  
-----Back in the room where Prince Syaoran and his guards were trying to fit the pink glass slipper into Gilda's big fat camel feet. It didn't fit so they moved on to Hilda but her foot was too small cause she bound her toes or should I say feet.  
  
Soon when that was over, Hilda and Gilda got really, really mad and started to tell the Prince to marry them and all, but Syaoran's guards stand and protect him. It went on for an hour almost.  
  
"God, where's Sakura?' Thought Syaoran. ----Outside in the back  
  
"So, yeah you saw huh, well, is still think it's weird." Sakura finish telling her about what was in her mind and all. "Oh, is it a hour already? I think I best be going, I'll see you than ok?" Sakura wave good-bye to Tomoyo and Tomoyo wave back heading back to her house.  
  
When Sakura open the door and when inside the kitchen she can hear shouting and screaming, it was Hilda and Gilda they were shouting. "No, it's my, not it's my."  
  
----Some thing must be happening, I think maybe stepmother might want me to end this fight she did said that I would have to be back in a hour and I was to head straight to them. *Sigh*" Sakura thought. As she went and open the door and go down stairs she can hear the screaming and shouting. Getting even louder.  
  
---Sakura pop up  
  
"What's going on, I can hear you from the kitchen!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone stop and stared at her, her stepmother was in shook and her stepsister was giving her the ' oh, great that's great now you're going to pay for this.' Look  
  
"Ah, Miss, by I thought you said there was only two young girls in this house whole. How come she is here? Hm?" On of the Guard asked her.  
  
"Well, she really didn't go to the Ball anyway and beside, she's just a low class common maid." She said with a bow.  
  
Syaoran, who was standing there with a shook, didn't move or say anything. He was trap in her eyes and that she has finally show up. "I hope she knows." He thought.  
  
"Well, go or didn't go, maid or no maid and class that doesn't matter she's still going to try on the slipper." The guard said.  
  
"Fine." Said Hilda who had the slipper and hand it to Sakura, but Hilda drop it and it was smash into little piece. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry. I guess you might have to choice one of us to be your wife than our little maiden." Hilda said in an evil way.  
  
"Hilda, I really don't care if I don't marry him or not, there is only one person in my heart I truly would be with and I hardly know him, so." Sakura said and sock her in face, causing her to get another black eye. "I guess if you were to be this evil, you should have this marking on you face and you Gilda and stepmother." She slaps both of them and gave them a little cut on the cheek. "You are so, pathetic, slaving me around. Now go and have you royal riches. I never want to wine up into this stupid prince love feast in the first place. Now if you excuse me." Sakura walk away, really, really fast and broke into a run. She went down stairs and was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hm.what will Syaoran go, go after he or marry Hilda or Gilda? What will happen? Find out.  
  
I told you that it's not like any other Cinderella story you've ever heard. Kinda, I think I told you guy if no than oh well.  
  
So, how was it, great? Or no? Well, don't matter. It's still fun writing this.  
  
Also----THANZ TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS .THANZ THEM NOT ME.THE READERS. Lol 


	11. The Search

Chapter 11 ----The Search  
  
Sakura ran away from her home and up stairs into her room. She took her sword and some clothes and left as soon as possible. What she didn't know was Syaoran following her the whole time once her went out the door she saw the prince coming after her.  
  
"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID ROYALTY AND YOUR CHARMING LOOKS, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura yelled. She pulled out her sword and ran to some huge trees near the forest and cut them down, the trees fell over and blocked Syaoran from getting near here. He couldn't see a thing cause the dust was everywhere but it was too late she was gone.  
  
"SAKURA! I KNOW IT'S YOU! COME OUT! PLEASE!" Syaoran cried.  
  
Sakura was near she heard everything he said but it doesn't makes sense, she was up on the tree being every quiet waiting until he go away to explain himself, but he just gave up and left. Sakura cry for she knew that he knew about her some how but it sadden her that she will have to live in the forest forever or so. So Sakura jump down and head deep into the forest.  
  
Syaoran had told his mother that his true love is and that she does not knew it was he. He had told his mother that he want to go and search for her alone, no guards, nothing. He's mother agreed since he was so desperate to find her.  
  
Soon the hunt for Sakura began. Syaoran look through the forest for two days already still no sign of her. He camp out in the forest hunting and searching hoping to fine his beloved but no hope yet. Soon this search tired him out and he fell asleep.  
  
The next day he woke up in the middle of the night, he found a blanket on him and a fire made for him. He looked around, no one was there, and he thought that it might be Sakura. But he had no idea how he was going to get to her without her running away.  
  
"Sakura where are you?" Syaoran said to the wind.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same thing, Prince whoever you are, why are you following me and why me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran was shock that she showed up. He stood up and she backed away. "Don't please, I don't want you to run away from me again. I love you, Sakura I really do."  
  
"No you don't you barely know me and you're only here cause of my beauty, yeah that's it. So quite following me I don't want to be in you royal castle or your fine riches. I rather be with somebody else." Than she ran off into the night and never looked back.  
  
"NO!! SAKURA WAIT!" Syaoran shouted. But she was already gone. Soon Sakura found a nice and peaceful pool in the middle of the forest and she wash her face and cry that night.  
  
--------Sakura's thoughts  
  
" How did he know my name, he cried out my name before anyone could told him, no he must have someone who know who I am and must have told him my name, yes, that must be it. * Sigh* I wish Syaoran was with me I wonder where he is, I've always love his dirty face, which always cover his face and no one can tell who he is but me and his eyes which seems like the are watching over me right now. WHERE ARE YOU! I MISS YOU SO!"  
  
--------Thoughts End  
  
Soon Sakura cried herself to sleep, but little did she knew that she two guardians where with her by her side and was watching her ever move. They sat down beside her and protect her through out the night.  
  
The next morning Syaoran went looking for Sakura once more, there was no luck, when it was lunch time he went near a pool in the middle of the forest and sat himself near a tree and started to eat his lunch he just caught.  
  
Sakura still asleep and her guardians near her did not know that Syaoran was near. Nor did Syaoran.  
  
After Syaoran's lunch he decided to take a nice walk around the lake. As he was walking he trip over something.  
  
"Ow, huh, HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Sakura yelled. "Oh, it's you. What do you want now?"  
  
"I- I, I want you Sakura, please don't you know me?" Syaoran asked sitting down.  
  
"No, and how in gods world did you know my name?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
Soon her two Guardians in dog form woke up and started to bark at Syaoran but Kero stop and jump up playfully and ran toward to Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, I am Syaoran. Li, Syaoran." Syaoran told her. Sakura was in shock, her eyes where wide open and her face were pale.  
  
"No, you're lying, liar. Get away." Sakura shouted with her hands in her ears. Soon Yue and Kero transform into their true form.  
  
"Sakura, you must listen to him it's true, it is not a lie." Kero said, "Hey, why am I still wearing this ugly dress." Yue shook his head of what Kero said about the dress. " Kero is right, Syaoran here is a prince and yes, he wants to be with you dearly."  
  
Syaoran was in shock of what he saw two guardians right in front of him, but he wasn't paying any attention to them he was to busy looking at Sakura who was in the edge of tears.  
  
"Sakura, please, you must believe in me. I can prove it that I am Syaoran the one who was in the kitchen and in your room and that fight and the black eye you gave your stepsister."  
  
Sakura was surprise, and ran to him crying in tears. "I am so sorry, I."  
  
"Sh, let's just go back and we'll talk this over, ok?" Syaoran took Sakura and went back to the castle. Kero and Yue back to dog form follow.  
  
When they were back at the castle Syaoran explain everything to his mother and Sakura. No one in the village knew that Prince Syaoran was madly in love with a maiden name Sakura and everyone thought that he had not find a lady who would be by his side. So more and more girls and lady like came to ask this he should or will wed their draughts and all.  
  
Queen Yelan said that there will be no more ladies to come and ask him to be wed, for now she wants her son to have a normal and happy life. But the thing is Syaoran ask his mother if they don't say anything about Sakura just yet. He doesn't want to wed her just yet, Sakura agreed. They want to send they're life together for now, as if they were friends.  
  
---------Four Months later  
  
Hilda and Gilda sitting in the living room, " I'm bored, where is Sakura." Gilda asked  
  
"You idiot, she ran off into the forest, I said she'll be dead by now." Hilda said fanning herself.  
  
"HILDA!" Gilda shouted.  
  
"WHAT?" Hilda shouted angrily.  
  
"It's Sakura's brother, we're in trouble now." Gilda said in concern. 


	12. Misunderstood

Chapter 12  
  
----Misunderstood  
  
"WHAT?" Hilda shouted and rush over to the window. Sure enough it was Sakura's brother, Touya. In his white horse and nice royal clothes.  
  
"WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO?" Gilda said in panic.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm trying to think." Hilda said. Soon the doorbell rang and Gilda started to panic again. Hilda answers the door. "What do you want?" in a harsh way.  
  
"What is it to you, I came to see my little sister if you don't mind." Touya said with an I-will-bite-your-head-of-way-if-you-don't-let-me-see-her look. Hilda was not going to show him any sign of weakness and that Sakura was gone so.  
  
"She's not here, come back some other time, she just left to into the village a while ago so leave and I'll tell her ok? Sheech."  
  
"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow if I don't get to see her than I will have you two's head." Touya said to them more angrily. Touya walk away and got back onto his horse and head straight back to the castle. But little did he know that Sakura was having a nice a happy life with Syaoran, they were still not wed but more like a couple.  
  
---------Back at the Castle  
  
Touya who always-hated Syaoran always never see him cause they hate each other, put them both in a room alone and they will surely kill each other.  
  
Well Syaoran was with Sakura in the garden and so is Sakura's best friends Tomoyo and their two pup, Kero and Yue. Syaoran invited Eriol to join them, the thing is now is that Eriol and Tomoyo is now together. Which is a great thing, Queen Yelan is happy that they can all be happy and that's what she wished. It brought joy to this castle. Sakura and Tomoyo is very nice, kind and sweet, before they came alone everything was so bitter and cloudy and there never seem to be a happy face till now.  
  
------Touya  
  
Touya was walking upstairs back to his study but decided that he will go down to the kitchen to get some food to eat first. When he arrives there he saw the prince, Syaoran. Touya was in shock he never seems Syaoran in the kitchen before and none of the servants were bowing to him. * Ha, they must have hate him so much that they treat him like a no body now * Touya thought.  
  
"Thank you for the cook food, they were great." Syaoran said to one of the cook and bow his head. Now Touya was really in shock, Prince Syaoran, thanking a servant, cook and giving a bow. Never had a prince bow to a low creature before. This would be the first. Syaoran left the room with some, breads, banana pies and some drinks. "ERIOL I GOT THEM!" Syaoran shouted as the door close behind him.  
  
"Ah, sir?" Touya asked one of the servants.  
  
"Ah, yes, how may I help you Sir Touya?" On of them asked him.  
  
"Well, I would like a drink and a piece of bread and also may I ask, is there something wrong with Prince Syaoran he had never bow or thank you people before." Touya asked as the servant gave him a drink, bread and answer.  
  
"Ah, well, Prince Syaoran had been change, he was always like this starting, well I don't know when but when he started to go out a lot and that's about it. He seems to be a little nicer to people and thank them too. Strange yes, but at less we know he is greatful for the things we have done around the castle. Seems like someone had show him a thing or two about us."  
  
"Yes, but we don't know who." Said a lady in her twenties.  
  
"I thank you for your answer and this food. Now I must go back to my study." Touya walk away. The servants nodded.  
  
As Touya was talking upstairs the looked out a window, which gave a view of the garden, there, Touya saw Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol. Next to Eriol Touya saw a girl with gray, black hair and purple eyes and next to Syaoran, a girl with golden brown hair but Touya couldn't see her face cause her back to turn to him. Two little dogs were running around them barking and rowing on the grass. They seem to be having a great time, talking, eating and goofing around. Touya when back to his study room, where there is a lot of people like who work in the council.  
  
-------------------The Next day ---------The Kinomoto  
  
"HILDA!" Gilda shouted. Hilda who was up stairs didn't heard Gilda. "HILDA!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Hilda came rushing down stairs.  
  
"You know who is going to show up, somewhere around now. Idiot." Gilda said.  
  
"I'm no idiot, I'm a nice, beautiful and most loves lady in this village." Hilda said as she was spacing out a little.  
  
"In your dreams," Gilda said, soon there was a knock on the door. "OH, GOD THAT'S HIM!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR YOU FOOL!" Hilda shouted. And so Gilda went up to the door and answers it, there standing in front of her is not Touya but a messenger from the castle.  
  
"Yes?" Gilda asked.  
  
"An invitation to the castle, informed by Queen Yelan and the Prince." The messenger hand her a little envelope with a red candle seal. Soon, the messenger hops onto his horse and ride off.  
  
Hilda and Gilda was shock, that they were invited to the Castle by the Queen herself and the Prince. They rush to their mother and told her the good news. Well they all think that the prince had deiced that he might make one of them his bride. But that's not it; it's something else and something more.  
  
----Ten minutes later  
  
Touya arrive at his stepmother and stepsisters house, which was where he used to live. Hilda and Gilda forgot all about Touya and his arrive, they were to busy wondering what to wear.  
  
"Oh, Hilda, I'm going to wear this tomorrow. It's tomorrow right?" Gilda said holding up an orange and yellow dress.  
  
"Yes, now stop asking me if it's tomorrow or not u know it already." Hilda shouted at her, soon the doorbell ring. "Now, who could that be?" Hilda sang happily. Hilda went to the door and opens it.  
  
"Surprise to see me again?" Touya said with an evil look.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Sorry Sakura is not here, we sold her yesterday." Hilda said with a yawn.  
  
"WHAT?" Touya was in rage. "NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT HEAD OF YOUR'S!"  
  
"Calm down will you, man. Look, she ran away, we don't know where she is ok," Hilda, who finally told him the truth. "NOW STOP BUGGING US AND GO AWAY!" She slams the door in Touya's face and walk way. "That's what he gets." Hilda said to herself.  
  
Touya was now really mad, knowing that his sister ran ways and him not knowing if she's ok or not. He went back on his horse and went back to the castle. "Hilda, Gilda you're going to pay for whatever you have done," Touya said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Sorry, I took so long to write the other story, the computer was broken and I con't write the story cause of that. Arg- two or three days without finish parts of the story drives me mad. Kinda.  
  
Thanks to everyone for the review and all. Also as always sorry is there's any mistake I have in here or in any other page.  
  
-----------------  
  
* NEXT CHAPTER * - will Hilda and Gilda find out about Sakura and Syaoran? Also will Touya find out about Sakura and Syaoran being a couple and all? Will Touya blows up when he find out. Hm, don't know. Wait till the next chapter and fine out. 


	13. A Dream Come Ture

Chapter 13  
  
-----A Dream Come True  
  
Touya was now back to the castle and seems like he would be willing to kill anyone who would piss him off. Well, once again, he saw Syaoran, Eriol and the two girls from yesterday. He didn't pay much attention so her walks on back to his little study with his other friends.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo were having another day outside only this was not a picnic. Sakura asked if she could met her brother and Syaoran was in shock, for Sakura had never told him that she had a brother and know nothing about it until now.  
  
"Well, yes, you must have know him he works in the castle for years." Sakura said shyly.  
  
"Oh, well than what's his' name?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Touya Kinomoto." Sakura said. Syaoran who was frozen in place was speechless.  
  
"Let me get this straight, your brother is Touya, Touya Kinomoto?" Syaoran said in shock.  
  
"Yes, wow, sounds like you really do know him. You look shock," Sakura said, "Ah, Syaoran? Hello, earths to Syaoran come in Syaoran." Sakura was waving her hand in front of him cause he was really spacing out and was not blinking, moving or seems like he's breathing. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, ah, I was ah, yeah I know him. You want to meet him right now, he probably be in study right now or something. Come on let's go." Syaoran got up and hand out his hand and Sakura took his hand and got back up.  
  
"Thanks, Eriol, Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. " We're going to meet someone, we'll be right back."  
  
"Ok, you just go and have a great time." Tomoyo shouted and waved good-bye to Sakura and Syaoran as they went back into the building.  
  
So, Sakura and Syaoran went back into the building and were past some vase, statures and many windows, which are all grand and very royal.  
  
"So, how did you know my brother anyway?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry to say this but your brother and I are like enemy, till now we hate each other." Syaoran said in a disappointment.  
  
"Oh, well he's always like that so I'm ok with that. No need to worry." Sakura said giving him a smile his way.  
  
"Oh, I guess, that's good and ah, thanks?" Syaoran asked not knowing what to say.  
  
So they walk upstairs and to Touya's study hall and talking and laugh on the way.  
  
----------Hilda and Gilda.  
  
"OH, WHEREAREMYCUTELITTLESHOES?" Hilda shouted. "MOTHER?" "What is it?" Hilda's mother came in.  
  
"WHEREAREMYCUTELITTLESHOES?" Hilda shouted.  
  
"Wait, stop shouting and slow down. Now say that again but slowly." Her mother told her.  
  
"Where, are, my, cute, little, shoe?" Hilda said in slow mo.  
  
"Hilda, do you mean these?" Gilda asked pointing at a baby blue slipper right next to her.  
  
"Oh, there it is." Hilda said happily.  
  
"Idiot." Gilda said to herself in a whisper.  
  
"What did you said?" Hilda looked at Gilda.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Gilda asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hilda said.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Now when is the time when we are to go, mother?" Gilda asked.  
  
"Ah, ah, at seven pm. So there's time to be beautiful." Their mother said in a kind and joyful voice.  
  
Soon as always they got to bed and got their so call beauty sleep and went to the village and got a ton of clothes, shoes and many sweets as they can. Try on a lot of clothes, shoes and wear way to many make-up, clean their faces once more and over again, again, again and again.  
  
---------------Back at Castle  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had reason the study hall, which is in the second to the top floor.  
  
"Well, here we are." Syaoran said, hand on the doorknob. He opens the door and there, were many other people with books, paper or pencil in their hand. They all stop what they were doing and look up as the person who had open the door. The room was just one huge room with many windows and little walls so that the people can have their own little place. It was like a little maze in there, with the little cubbies and all.  
  
Sakura follow Syaoran to the back of the room there on the left of the room almost the very end to the left were Touya sitting in his chair facing the window.  
  
"Ah, Touya?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What do you want Prince Syaoran?" Touya said in a annoying voice. Touya spin around in his chair so that now he could be facing Syaoran.  
  
"Well, there is someone here who want to met you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Wait, let me guess, it's no one." He said, but than Sakura up right in front of him and smile.  
  
"Hi, Touya. It's a long time since I saw you." Sakura said.  
  
"What but I thought," Touya who was in shock and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Later, both of them Touya, Sakura and Syaoran told Touya what really happen. Touya was really happy that his little sister was safe and sound but he didn't like the part about them being together and all. Than Touya gave Syaoran the 'You-do-anything-that-will-or-would-hurt-my-little-sister- and-I'll-kill-you-prince-or-no-prince.' But Syaoran wasn't really paying attention to him and they end up telling Touya about Hilda and Gilda. Seems like they both want to teach them a few lesson or two. Syaoran and Sakura knew the arrival of Hilda, Gilda and their mother. They also now have asked Touya to join them with a little talk with Hilda and Gilda.  
  
--------Hilda and Gilda  
  
"HEY, I NEED THAT!" Gilda Yelled.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T. BESIDE I NEED IT MORE THAN YOU DO." Hilda shouted back. "And also the prince will have to fall madly in love with me, not some blonde, loopy, crack poppy.  
  
"I AM NOT!" Gilda shouted.  
  
And this went on for hours or so. Soon, they went to the castle and wait at a common room. Thinking that one of them is going to be wed to the prince.  
  
"Miss Piddey Kinomoto (the stepmother's name) and Lady Hilda and Lady Gilda, the queen, Queen Yelan and the Prince will see you now." A servant with a fine red suit came in to escort them. (You can see that they never ever said Syaoran's name, Li Syaoran)  
  
The stepmother, Hilda and Gilda had enter the room and there, they both saw, the Queen, the Prince, both Syaoran and Eriol. Once Hilda and Gilda saw the two princes they both started to giggle but Syaoran and Eriol both gave them a glare, which shouted them up. Next thing Hilda and Gilda knew was they saw Touya standing behind Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Gilda ask in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we'll find out." Hilda said.  
  
" Do you think he's here cause of Sakura?" Gilda asked, as they walk toward the center and bow at the queen.  
  
"No, you're not here cause of the disappearance of my little sister. This is about what Prince Syaoran wants you here, not about me." Touya finish.  
  
Soon, Hilda and Gilda were in shock, once they heard them Syaoran they couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"Syaoran, the peasant boy who works in the kitchen that kitchen boy?" Hilda said nearly shouting. " Who was working for us and always with one of our servants Sakura?"  
  
"I'm surprise you remember," Syaoran step up.  
  
"Ah, you highness, ah, the way we were acting upon you and Sakura is not really how we deal with things around there, she gets a little out of control and she gave me a black eye once remember when she punch me in the eye, you were there." Hilda said.  
  
"Yes, I know I was there, but what Sakura did was the right thing, you need that." Syaoran shouted at her. Hilda was in shock and she looked up, the queen, Eriol and Touya was nodding their heads, as Gilda giggle as her sister.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hilda shouted.  
  
The queen stood up and told Hilda to shout up and do not speak if she was said to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooooo, I wonder that will happen next. If that's what you're thinking, wait till the next chapter. 


	14. The Shocking Meeting

Chapter 14 ----The Shocking Meeting  
  
"Now Syaoran, Continue what you were going to say and you do not say a word unless I say so." Queen Yelan told them and they all said one word.  
  
"Thank you mother, as you know that Sakura had ran away and that you two said I should choose one of you to be my bride isn't that's what you thought I call you here? Answer me." Syaoran said to them.  
  
"Yes," Said both Hilda and Gilda, still looking down.  
  
"Well, the thing is I went into the forest to fine Sakura." Syaoran said, but before he could say anything more Hilda shouted out.  
  
"Am I going to be your bride?" Hilda shouted.  
  
"No!" a mysteries voice from the right of the Queen, where an opening to the hall was a shadow of a girl. Hilda and Gilda could not see who it was for the face of the person's face was hidden in darkness and the light blinded their eyes as they try to make out who it is.  
  
"That voice sounds so filmier." Gilda told her sister, Hilda.  
  
"And who are you?" Hilda shouted, not caring if she was being very cruel to this girl in front of the queen and everyone else.  
  
"Why, my, my, my all these years I have live and we have met and you still don't remember me?" the mysteries girl took some steps forward and the prince, Eriol walk up to her and offer his hand and lead her up the them. In shock Hilda and Gilda gave out a little scream for they had not believe their eyes.  
  
"No!" Hilda shouted. "It can't be!"  
  
"What?" Gilda shouted. "Tomoyo, no, I can't believe it."  
  
"Yes, it is and believe it." Eriol said to them in a smile.  
  
"But what does it have to do with Sakura's disappearing act and you picking your bride, prince Syaoran?" Hilda and Gilda's other asked kindly.  
  
"Nothing, I just want them to pay for what they have done in the past." Syaoran said plainly.  
  
"WHAT?" Hilda and Gilda shouted together, both holding on to their necks as if they were sentence to death. They look at Sakura's brother, Touya and he gave them an 'I- told-you-you'll-pay-for-what-you-did-to-my-little-sister- Sakura' next he gave them an evil smile. Hilda and Gilda didn't look so happy about that look.  
  
"Well, as you are punishing my two daughters I will go home for it is not my place to be here in the first place." The stepmother bow and turn around, just as she token one step and was about to walk out of the room.  
  
"STOP!" another voice, shouted at her. But his time they did not see the person it was like the person is everywhere in this room. "You have to stay; part of this meeting is part of your doing." They can all tell that it was a lady's voice, sweet and kind but in a strong and tough.  
  
"That voice," Said Hilda. "WHO ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted looking up all around the room  
  
Soon, some foot steps of a person walk through the hall that Tomoyo had entered through, another shadow figure which Hilda, Gilda and the stepmother couldn't make out. Soon the figure of a young lady steps out into the light. Syaoran walk next to her by her side, so was Touya. The young lady wore a nice royal dress, with a nice color of green that brings out her eye color and her faces looks soft and rose, she smiles at them. Still they could not make out who she is.  
  
"And this is?" the Stepmother as she looked closely at the young girl next to Syaoran and Touya.  
  
"You Fool, can't even notice your own stepdaughter, what kind of mother are you?" The queen shouted as she stands up by her high chair. The stepmother was now freaking out, stares down and did not look up. She was also in shock that is was her stepdaughter  
  
"SAKURA?" Both Hilda and Gilda shouted in shock.  
  
"No, it couldn't be, she look so, royal, instead of all, ah." Hilda said, but stops herself before she could say the word beat up, bleeding, cuts on her arms and legs also bruise on her.  
  
"Instead of what?" Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya and Queen Yelan asked together.  
  
"Ah, instead of her wearing her old clothes and ah," the stepmother said. "And ah, yeah that's what it, am I right Hilda, Gilda?" Both of her stepsisters nodded in agreement.  
  
"LIER!" Syaoran shouted. " You know very well that you were about to say cuts and bruises, you don't have to go lying in people's face, you've been hurting her, you beat her up and cut her hair, I know for I was there. She told me everything, in the past when you show up till now."  
  
Hilda and Gilda as a little more scared now for it seems like Syaoran was about to cut their heads off so was Touya. They were both shaking from head to toe; soon they drop to the floor on their knees and kind bow in front of the queen, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, God, please don't kill us." Both Hilda and Gilda shouted, begging for their life. "Please, we understand now, please don't we have learned our lessons, oh, please!"  
  
"Yes, please, I know my daughter have done curl things but they are only children they have are not grow to be wise young ladies." The stepmother too knees down and her daughters shouted out, hey at her for she had just instituted them.  
  
"Who said it was just them, we were talking about the both of you, yes you too." Syaoran said to Hilda and Gilda's mother. "As for now, you will no longer be Sakura's stepmother and Hilda and Gilda, you well no long be an upper class, but a lower class person. You will work for food, work for clothes and others."  
  
"WHAT?" Hilda and Gilda both shouted.  
  
"You can't do this to us." Hilda shouted. " I can not be a low peasant like them, become a servants over my dead body."  
  
"Ah, she is right, we have never been a servant and do what we were told. My daughters are not born to do or become such low class." Their mother said in anger. "Surly you may have it in your hearts to offer something else like a marriage to a prince in another kingdom?"  
  
"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" The Queen shouted, "Cause it's not going to work and also after what my son had told me do you thing I'm going to have you marry to a upper class man who may have power over their land or so and have you as their wife. I THINK NOT!"  
  
Hilda, Gilda and their mother was in fear now. They were shaking a lot and did not say another word. Until Hilda looked up and open her mouth.  
  
"What is Sakura doing here anyway, I thought they were in the forest, dieing and all." Hilda said nastily, also in rage for there was fire in her eyes as she looks at Sakura standing next to Syaoran, her hand holding on to his.  
  
"You would be the more likely person to die in that forest than Sakura," Tomoyo said pointing at her. "And you may too." Also counting in Gilda and her mother.  
  
"And was I talking to you, no!" Hilda shouted at her.  
  
"No one talk to my fiancé like that!" Eriol shouted at Hilda.  
  
There was a silent in the room, no one open their mouths. Everyone looked serious and plain but Hilda, Gilda and their mother, who's mouth just hang open and their eye's all pop out or so.  
  
"SHE'S YOU WHAT?" Hilda and Gilda both shouted.  
  
"You heard me and yes, we would invite you but you'll just mess everything up." Eriol said kindly, looking at Tomoyo and smiling at her and she smiles back both looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ok, now, I think it will be best if you work in the castle we will talk some of the things that were in the house of Kimoto and anything that Sakura may want and the rest like you fines and jewels well be sold to the poor seems like they need it more than you do." Syaoran said to them with his same serious look.  
  
"What good will that does?" Gilda wined.  
  
"They can take the jewels and riches and trade them silly." Sakura said kindly, Gilda looked up at her, she can very well tell that Sakura had change very much and that look on her face is like sun shine to everyone, a nice kind and a warm smile.  
  
"Oh." Gilda said, Gilda seem to believe that she was going everything wrong, she seems to be believing that all these years of following Hilda and her mother's footsteps was wrong.  
  
-----Gilda's thoughts  
  
"What have I done, I shouldn't be like this. I should have gone to a different path instead of this. Everyday that Hilda and I have beaten Sakura was always useless to me, I had never thought of it this way. I have never thought about why almost everyday, we beat her up. She had done nothing to us, well not me, just Hilda. I think she don't really hurt me for I hadn't thought of this before and that I was only following Hilda and mother's foot steps and doing as I was told, almost. Oh god, I am so sorry. I will make up to what I have done in the past. I will come clear."  
  
-------Thoughts End  
  
Gilda stood up and walk up to Sakura as her smile faded and now, she put up a face of confusion.  
  
"I am sorry, I now understand all those days, weeks, months and years. About why you seem to always hurt Hilda and give her a black eye. I am true sorry for what I had done I the past. I will do as I am told. I will be a lower class person, for the mistake I have done." Gilda said bowing down to Sakura, Touya, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and the Queen.  
  
They nodded in agreement. Sakura stood there next to Syaoran smiled at Gilda as you can tell in her face it gave out a finally, you got my message. Hilda and her mother were in shock of what Gilda had said.  
  
"WHAT?" Hilda and her mother shouted.  
  
"HAVE YOU GOING MAD?" Hilda shouted.  
  
"No, after all these years I final understand why she never hurt me as badly as she to you. It was only cause I follow in your foot steps and your's." They were in shock.  
  
"Well, my foolish daughter it is the best for you." Gilda mother said but before she can finish.  
  
"Foolish me, no I think not, you are the foolish one here and you too. If it is best for me than look where it ends me up, here and it seems like you're the one bringing me down. You cause all this and you're coming down with me, dead or alive!" Gilda said to her mother with fire in her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Oo.Gilda told her, yay. Ok just so you know I am like up all night long doing this story. And believe me this up came to my head as it went on. Lol  
  
Oh wow I'm like wake for all 7:30 in the morning. Freaky  
  
Well hope you like it sorry if I didn't update it yesterday, trying to move me mother's computer into my room yay.  
  
Well, more to come, wait till next chapter. You won't believe what will happen next, well Gilda. yea right like I'm going to tell you. Lol ^_^ later 


	15. All Hell Broke Lose

Chapter 15 ---All Hell Broke Lose  
  
Hilda and her mother was in shock oh what Gilda had said. They didn't believe it; they were just on their knees still on the floor as Gilda got up and stood in front of them and told them what she had to say.  
  
"How dare you," Gilda mother cried out, she got up to her feet and walk up to her. "You will not speak to your own mother like this and you are not going to tell me what I should do, or whatever. Do you understand?" She walk up to walks up the Gilda as she speaks this and garbs her by the arms, holding it, squeezing it, as if she wanted to rip her arms out right in front of everybody.  
  
Hilda too got up on her feet following her mother by her side. Hilda know was had her nose up in the air looked at the others, Tomoyo, Eriol, Queen Yelan, Syaoran and last Sakura. She gave a glare at Sakura and turns her head. "Mother I think it's best if we leave before something happen to us." She said as if she was all high and mighty.  
  
"Yes, you are right my dare," the mother bow at the Queen and said. "I am very sorry, Queen Yelan but I think it's best if we get going, we will come back another day, for there are many things to do." She said lying to her and bow. She took Gilda's arm and drag her outside as Gilda scream kick and shouting at her mother to let her go, but she never did soon they were gone.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Touya shouted, took a few steps and pointed at the detraction which Hilda, Gilda and their mother had left. "THEY LEFT WITHOUT PERMISSION. I SAY WE CUT OFF THEIR HEADS!"  
  
Everyone looked at Touya and sweat drop, as Touya just talk on, on what punishment they should give them beside from them being a servant and all. Everyone, even the queen, sweat drop. - -;  
  
"What?" Touya said out loudly when he finally turn around and saw the looks on their faces.  
  
-----The next morning everything seem to be fine, but Syaoran still didn't like the idea that Sakura want them staying in the castle for a while before they enter the world outside. Syaoran didn't want to disappoint her so he agreed with her.  
  
There was another ball but it was for Tomoyo and Eriol. Since they were about to be marry in a month or so. So The Queen had had Hilda, Gilda and their mother to pack up and move into the servants corners and work in the castle but the thing is the queen do not trust them so she have two guard around them, almost at all time.  
  
Things weren't going so well at the castle since the day Hilda, Gilda and their mother moved in. Hilda and her mother seem to be arguing a lot and they doesn't seem to be doing anything right. Gilda on the other hand, careless about Hilda and her mother and she asked for help or a little tip from one of the servants whenever she needed something or want to know something.  
  
"NO!" someone shouted. It came from down stairs. In the servant's corners, everyone in the castle would know by now it must be Hilda or her mother yelling about something.  
  
"NO, YOU LISTENING UP I AM NOT GOING TO WASH THESE DISHED, I WASH THEIR CLOTHES, WASH THE FLOOR AND CARRY THEIR CLEAN CLOTHES INTO THEIR ROOM. I WOULD DO THAT, BUT YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME WASH DOES DISHES." Hilda shouted as on of the servants who told to wash the dished.  
  
"My daughter is right; she is too delicate for a common housework." Her mother said evilly at the servant.  
  
"YOU WILL WASH THE DISHED, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" it was Gilda who came into the room. "If you don't want to do the dishes, now how about the second choice, which I like to call the mystery work. So which one would it be?"  
  
"I pit the second choice." Hilda said, with her nose up in the air.  
  
"Fine," Gilda said, "Great, you just bought yourself a ticket to restroom clean up, the toile has some shit in it and we need someone to take it out so since you volunteer, you should get moving." Gilda walk past Hilda and her mother.  
  
"MOTHER?" Hilda shouted in horror. "She can't tell me what to do. Can she?" She let out a whimper.  
  
"I'm she's right you did volunteer. I guess you'll just have to stick you had in the toile and take that crap out." Her mother told her sad fully.  
  
"BUT MOTHER.?" She wine.  
  
Well soon Hilda came back cover what seems like mud but really it was crap. When she went into the servants corner, everyone who worked there got really angry at her, for she didn't clean up after herself when she was done and she lead crap marks all over the floor and walls. She also smells like to too, she stinks up the place so badly that everyone rushes outside for some air.  
  
--------in the garden  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol was together, they weren't like sweet talking or making out or anything like that, they were spying on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran was but this huge pool while is seven feet deep and about ten or more feet wide it was shape as a pool and there was a bridge in the middle of it, where Syaoran and Sakura was standing. Syaoran had his hand around her waist and Sakura with her head resting on Syaoran's shoulder. They were chatting about any random think not knowing that Eriol and Tomoyo were spying on them.  
  
----Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
"Why, did I let talk me into this, Tomoyo, sweetie. I don't think this is right, come on." Eriol nug Tomoyo.  
  
"No, they look so cutie. I just can't wait, when Syaoran finial pop the question to my dear friend, Sakura." There were blight shining stars in her eyes as she said that and Eriol sweat drop and smile at here.  
  
"Tomoyo, come on. Don't make me carry you back home." Eriol said in as a warning.  
  
"I know you're not serious." She giggles and keeps spying on Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Hey, have he made his moved on her yet or what?" Eriol whisper to Tomoyo as he look at Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Oh, since when did you got so curious about what's going on with Syaoran and Sakura?" Tomoyo asked facing him.  
  
"Now and beside, I want to get."  
  
"SH." Tomoyo wave her hand to tell him to shush up but also end up hitting his head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt you know." Eriol said and Tomoyo told him to shush up again. Eriol and Tomoyo just hide in the bushes and watch Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
------Sakura and Syaoran  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said as he looked into Sakura's jade green eyes. "I want to ask you a question."  
  
In the bushed where no one but Eriol hear Tomoyo said, "He's going to ask her." She said almost shouting. Eriol too was listening to what Syaoran had to say.  
  
"Yes, what it is" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it's nothing personal or anything so. Ah. Can you like ah, will you," Syaoran said, blushing really madly know. "Ah, can you ah, will you."  
  
"Well, will you what?" Tomoyo shouted out loud. Once she notice that she had shouted that she cover her month with both of her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it." She said as she rise up, "Beside, you guys look so cute together."  
  
"Eriol control you fiancé for all have both of you two remove from here." Syaoran told Eriol.  
  
"Oh, ok, a, said what were you going to ask Sakura anyway?" Eriol said with an evil smile. "I say it look rather important, would you share it to the rest of us as well?"  
  
"You're evil you know that, evil." Syaoran said, know running after Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo giggle as the two boys chase after one another.  
  
Soon things turn a little strange, for when Eriol fell into the pool of water, he can out smelling like shit and the fish looks dead in the pool, next there was a fire in the castle up in one of the floor was on fire.  
  
The two couple saw the fire from outside and rush back to the castle. When they enter the castle was filling with smoke and it was only the first floor the fire seems to be on the third floor. They all craw to fine their way, they found Queen Yelan.  
  
"Touya is still up there," She pointed out. "Someone had gone and get him, but they hadn't been back for some time, I don't know if they are ok or not." She shouted.  
  
"I'll go find him," Syaoran said, even if he hated him so. He looked and could make out most of Sakura's face, he could tell that she didn't want him to well half of it that is. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise I'll be there with you no matter what happen." He gave Sakura's hand a squeezed and ran off with his arm over his month.  
  
----Touya, he was trying hard to get any air through his lungs, he open the window nearest to him and only gotten a little breath of air. Soon as he inhaled too much smoke he fell slowing down to the ground lifeless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, hm.what will come of Touya and what was the question Syaoran was about to ask Sakura, wait till the next chapter.  
  
Sorry it took so long, I didn't get any sleep. At all Oh well hope u like it later. Me will work on a new story only it's not going to be CCS it's going to be CIS, lol, funny.  
  
Well later. Also thanz for those people for the reviews, I love to read what you have to say about my story good or bad, it's good to know. Later. 


	16. All Hell Broke Lose II

Chapter 16 ---- All Hell Broke Lose II  
  
Syaoran ran up the tower and cover his mouth his sleeve so he didn't have to breathe in any of the smoke. He looks through the thick black smoke trying to fine Touya. There was no sign of him, the smoke was to foggy and it was getting harder for him to breath, just before he fell to his knees from he heat he saw what appear to him as a bright light, a small bright light from inside the smoke, but really it was across the hall from Syaoran. Syaoran ran toward the light and as the got closer it got bigger.  
  
"Huh, what is that?" Syaoran said to himself. There he saw Kero and Yue carrying Touya and a girl with brown hair.  
  
"Syaoran," A large lion yelled at him as he tries to carry the young lady on his back. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran ran towards the lion.  
  
"How did," He cough, "Did *cough* you know *cough* my name *cough*?"  
  
"Sakura told us all about you," Yue said as he holds on to Touya, "and we know you when Kero first saw you hiding." Syaoran was shock by what this tall white haired man had said.  
  
"Kero, you mean the dog?" Syaoran cried, trying to breath.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now get in here now, or you'll faint or something." Kero shouted.  
  
Syaoran was lost so when he step foot into the glowing light he could breathe fine and there wasn't any smoke at all, it was a bubble to keep the smoke away or something.  
  
"We must hurry Syaoran get on my back and hold on to Nakuru for me." Kero shouted as Syaoran gets on his back.  
  
Yue broke open a window big enough for them to escape, they flew out of the burning building and fly over to the ground and change back into dog form (- - ;)  
  
A few minutes later someone shouted Syaoran's name. He looked up and saw it was Sakura and Tomoyo running towards him. And next he heard another person calling his name and it was someone on the other side, a girl he had never seen before or knew.  
  
"Sakura," He shouted and ran to her, so he doesn't have to get near this girl whoever she is.  
  
"Huh," Sakura looked at a blonde girl with a baby blue and white dress running up to them and shouting Syaoran's name "Who is this Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she smiled.  
  
As the blonde haired girl ran up to Syaoran the more confuse he is, how did this girl knows his name and why is she running towards them.  
  
"Syaoran, hey, it's been a while hasn't it," the girls said. "Hey, what's wrong, did I do something? And who is this girl, why is she hold on to your arm like that?" she said nastily, as she gave her the glare. "Well, I would be asking you the same thing," He said angrily at her. "WHO ARE YOU, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE AND WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST CALL ME SYAORAN?"  
  
"Syaoran, please don't yelled at her, she must be one of your childhood child when you were little." Sakura said and she was right, she was, but he didn't know that.  
  
"Well, if so than I don't remember her so there and I don't think I want to," he said and turns his head and looked at Sakura as she just smiles.  
  
"What do you mean you don't remember, after all these years and you don't remember?" The mysteries girl cried out. "YOU PROMISE, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WILL REMEMBER, YOU PROMISE YOU WOULD AND YOU PROMISE TO."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
OOoo OOoo..what ..what was the rest of the promise that Syaoran promise. Lol well I know it's short and that I took me that long to finish it.  
  
SCHOOL - is STARTING and I was working on the back to school shit. Well I  
might not write much these days, or so. But I'll try to update it when ever I can  
  
Well wait till the next chapter. I know it's short but I'll try to make it longer on the next one. If I can. Well that's it. School will start soon so I'm might not work on this in a while so. Later and thanks for your reviews.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews it's an honor. And THANK U THANK U!! ^_^  
  
Later 


	17. Who Is That New Girl?

Chapter 17 --- Who is that New Girl?  
  
"Promise what?" Syaoran shouted at her, "I don't even know you, so if you don't mind, I have to go, come on Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and than at this mysteries girl, who seem to look very sad. Syaoran who had never known her had some strange feeling that something happen, that he quite don't know, something was wrong and he could feel it.  
  
"WAIT!" She said, "If, you don't know me than."  
  
"Than what," Syaoran said, "Let me guess, I am to marry you, right?" (A//N- he was serious when he said that)  
  
"YES," She cried out, "We were, you promise, you mother said so herself since than I hasn't heard from you for ten years!"  
  
"WHAT," Syaoran shouted. As Sakura looked scared and didn't want to jump into the huge fight.  
  
They stood there and didn't say anything; they didn't even move an inch. Soon Tomoyo, Queen Yelan and Eriol came running towards them. Syaoran who saw his mother gave her a disgusting look. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura who was right next to Touya and this lady who she had never met before.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo whisper to her, "Who is that girl, right next to Touya and who is that over there, is something going on that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what's going on, so" Sakura said, with a worry look on her face, but as Tomoyo can tell she was trying to hide it and she was doing a great job at it. Sakura and Tomoyo both looked back at Syaoran as was two or three feet away from the mysteries girl who calm to be Syaoran's wife in the future.  
  
"Mother, you better tell me who she is," Syaoran said, Queen Yelan looked up and saw the girl, she was in shock. Her mouth was half drop open, she didn't seem to blink and she was just kneeling down near Touya shock.  
  
"Well," The girl said, "Well, future mother-in-law tell him already."  
  
"SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER-IN-LAW AND NEVER WILL BE!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Never mine that Syaoran," Queen Yelan said as her got up and walk over to the girl. "I thought I told you, I thought I told you and your parents, that it's over."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts," She said, "I told you once I told you twice; there will never be a wedding with you and my son."  
  
"BUT THE ELDERS SAID SO, IT WAS SAID SO," The girl shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura who looked confuse. "Elders, what elders" She said to herself.  
  
"Chi' May, don't start with this again," queen Yelan said.  
  
"Chi' May," Syaoran said. "I've heard that name somewhere." (A/N- nice name huh? ^_^)  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, she was the girl that the elders arrange for you to be with when you where five. You've met her once at once of the Fond Bhio's party (A/N- I made all this up, lol)  
  
"CHI' MAY!" Syaoran shouted, who just remember something. "YOU!!"  
  
------------Flash Back  
  
There was a huge room fill with people and there was lots of girls in dress and little Syaoran in the age or five or six was with his mother and his four sisters who was with their, what seem like their boyfriend. Syaoran, with his same serious look on his face was mad for his mother, she drag him all the way here for no reason.  
  
"Mother," little Syaoran said as he pulled on his mother's gown.  
  
"What is it Syaoran, I'm kinda busy right here." Queen Yelan said as she still listens to his other lady who she was talking to.  
  
"I want to go home, I don't like it here and this is stupid, why do I have to come here in the first place." He said as he keeps pulling on his mother's gown to get her attention. He finally gave up and walks over to the food table. Where some people went over there and took some wine and the ladies took very little food to eat.  
  
He went to get some punch and a piece of chocolate cake, but he didn't cause a bunch of little girls around his age was talking and giggling and was looking at him. He knew they were talking about him so he didn't bother going over there. One girl he notices was what she was wearing, she was wearing a very short dress, it wasn't like a gown or anything, well it was but the front was way too short and she had a lot of makeup on that makes her look like a toy doll. He gave her a disgusting look and walk away into the garden with his punch in one hand.  
  
--------the girls  
  
"Well, don't you think he's a cuttie?" One of them asked. "Oh look, he looked over here," said one of the girl names, Shila.  
  
"Oh," said a girl who was Chi' May. "Well, I'm going over there and I'm going to give him a little sweet talk." (A/N- wow, for a five yrs old the sure act like they're nineteen, lol, well they got that from they're mother, how about that. Ok.)  
  
"OMG, you won't," Shila said.  
  
"You just watch," Chi' May said and suck out her tongue, anime style.  
  
"OMG, she's going for it." They all said, and they follow her to the Garden where Syaoran lay down near a Sakura tree and looked up at the sky.  
  
Syaoran was laying down near the Sakura tree and was watching the clouds past by, or that he was really waiting for the time to past by. Well, as soon as he closes his eye's he heard foot steps coming towards him. He looked up and saw that it was once of the girl from that group, who was giggling and staring at him. He notices that she was right next to him and she gave him a smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chi' May, what's you're name?" She said.  
  
"None of you business, that's what, now if you don't mine I want some times alone." Syaoran said angrily.  
  
--------Syaoran's thoughts  
  
The nerves to come up to me and talk to me, who does she think she is? With that dress that short and that makeup, sheesh. Arg.please be time for me to leave. Oh god, look she just talking to me, god, can't this girl take a hint?  
  
--------Thoughts ends  
  
".so I live in the kingdom near the east of." Before she could finish Syaoran cut's her off.  
  
"Look, that's very nice, but I don't care. Don't you get it?" Syaoran said nearly shouting at her. "If you're here because you think I'm so good looking, do find someone else. Also I do not care where you live I don't, ok?"  
  
Chi' May was little so she didn't know better, also she didn't cry at all. She thought it was all an act to impress her or something. So she smiles and said.  
  
"Wow, you're good. Hey wants to be friend?" (A/N- she's an air head, if anyone notice.)  
  
Little did they know the lady Queen Yelan was talking to was really Chi' May's mother, (Uh.oh.) they were talk about many things until they enter the garden and saw Chi' May talking to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, look Suiel." Queen Yelan said. Suiel look and saw her daughter talking to Syaoran.  
  
"Hm.I've never seem that Syaoran of your's talking to another person before I mean, a girl. They must be very good friend by now."  
  
"Yes, yes," Yelan smiles at her son, they didn't seem to be looking, but what Suiel and Yelan realize is that Syaoran was trying to get ride of Chi' May, He was doing his best to get her away from him with out him hurting her.  
  
"Arg..Chi' May get it through you're head I want to be alone right now!" Syaoran said in a soft, low and angry voice. Soon he saw his mother; he got up and started to run over to her, "MOTHER!"  
  
"HEY, wait up" Chi' May shouted running after him.  
  
"Can we go home NOW!!" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Of course we can," queen Yelan said. "I see you've met a new friend."  
  
"Yes," Chi' May answer for Syaoran, but really Syaoran was going to answer, no.  
  
"Come Chi' May, we must be heading home too. It's going to be a long journey." Chi' May took her mother's hand and walk over smiling and looking over he shoulder and watching Syaoran leave with his mother and four sisters.  
  
-------------Four or Five years later  
  
"Syaoran, come in here, please," His mother told him.  
  
"Yes mother, what is it?" a nine or ten years boy walks in with his mess chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Well, do you remember you're old friend Chi' May?"  
  
"No, who is she?"  
  
"Well, never mine that, she and her mother, father and her two other sisters are going to come and stay at our home for a while." She said with joy.  
  
"Oh, wow, well whatever, as long as she don't go all giggly all over me and all that crap," he said and walk out of the room and up to his bed room.  
  
-----------------Chi' May arrives  
  
"Wow, this place it beautiful," a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a crooked nose, who was wearing a dark blue dress and high heels.  
  
"Now, now Chi' May, I want you to act like a fine young lady. No funny business, do you've gotten all that?" Suiel said to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, mother and beside why would I do anything so unlady like this is Syaoran here." Chi' May said.  
  
"Ok, come on my dear," the father said as he stood at the gate.  
  
Syaoran was in his room, reading quietly to himself, not caring about Chi' May, who ever she was. In his mine and his sisters shouting with joy that the two sisters of Chi' May was going to come over and all.  
  
Syaoran was sitting next to his bed when he heard his bedroom door open.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT AND DIDN'T YOU EVEN LEARN TO KNOCK," he shouted as he throws his book across the room back a big bang. The book was big and heavy so that's why. There he was a girl, with blond hair, who he'd seem to know here from somewhere but didn't remember. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Why, Syaoran don't you remember me?" the Girls said as she walk up to him.  
  
"You have no permission to come into my room," she stops when he stared at her and yelled. "NOW, WHO EVER YOU ARE I WANT YOU OUT!"  
  
Chi' May started to cry a little, tears was running down her face.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, ok, please don't cry." Syaoran said not knowing what to do. Soon Chi' May stop and looked at him.  
  
"Err, Syaoran, don't you remember me?" Chi' May asked.  
  
"No, now, please I'm busy, could you just leave?" He said, being very annoyed right now.  
  
"It's me, five or four years ago, don't you remember, I'm Chi' May," She said as she walk over to his bed and sat herself down.  
  
"Well, whoever you are, don't remember ok, and if you clam that I was your friend or whatever, I am not ok, now, I'll ask you once again, please leave," He said walking over to the big book he just through. He picked it up and put it back where it once was. He turn around and saw that Chi' May was still there, she was looking around in his room, that started to get on his nerves.  
  
"Wow, you're room is big, what's this?" She said about to touch it.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THAT!!" Syaoran yelled at her, as he ran towards her and block her from what she was about to pick up.  
  
"Why, it looks so pretty, can I have it?" She said still trying to get past Syaoran.  
  
"NO!!" He shouted, "I'T MY THINGS AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HAVE IT, NOW GO AWAY!!"  
  
Soon there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Syaoran," a tall looking lady who seems to be Chi' May's Maiden opens the door, "Oh, you're with Chi' May, good, Chi' May. I was looking for you, your father and mother wants a word with you, now come here."  
  
"Ok, bye Syaoran," She said as she ran to the door.  
  
After she left Syaoran was relief that she was gone, she was starting to get on his nerves and he didn't want to hurt her or anything. Later he went to see if he can install a lock on his door, even if he already had one. He now have three locks on his door, cause the other two locks no one has the key for it to open from the out side and the old lock his mother and some of the maiden has the key so he wasn't such who might come into his room. There was a secret hall in his room where no one knows about but him, he decided that this will be his escape if Chi' May try to come into his room and can't get in.  
  
----For the past few weeks Chi' May was always jumping up and hugging Syaoran when ever she sees him (A/N- just like what Meilin, sometimes) She was worst than his cousin, Meilin, - -; She was always pulling him and asking him to do stuff, even if he said or shouted at her, to tell her that he don't want to, she doesn't heard it, she just said, come on Syaoran, lets have a little fun. Everyday he was stuck with Chi' May, there was no way of escaping, once he goes down to breakfast Chi' May with be with him from morning till night.  
  
-----Than one day.  
  
"Syaoran," Chi' May asked as she open Syaoran's door, "Huh, he musts have not lock his door today."  
  
Chi' May walk around his room and saw that necklace that she said she wanted from Syaoran. It was on his little desk right next to his bedside. She picked it up, he looked at it, on it and it said, Sakura. (A/N- BUM, BUM, BUM..yeah I know, that story I will tell later long in the story ^_^)  
  
"Hm.must be his mothers or something," She took it and put it around her neck and went out the door.  
  
After that when Syaoran came in the into the room he didn't notice the necklace being gone or nothing, he just wanted to change, go down stairs to have lunch and get away from Chi' May as soon as possible. But, Chi' May came popping up as soon as he reach the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What, do you."Before Syaoran can say anything he saw Chi' May wearing a necklace that looked a lot like the one in his room. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Oh, you like it, I got it from you, silly," Chi' May smiles at him and gave him a hug and didn't let go.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME," Syaoran shouted and it made everyone in the room turn their heads and looked at him. "LOOK, I DIDN'T GIVE THAT TO YOU AND GET IT BACK YOU THEIF. EVERY SINCE YOU CAME HERE, I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU TO GET AWAY, TELLING YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT YOU'R NOT MY FRIEND AND STILL YOU STILL DON'T HAVE A CLUE, NOW GIVE BACK MY THINGS. IT'S NOT YOU'RE NOW HAND IT OVER!"  
  
Chi' May was so scare that she took off the necklace and handed it over to Syaoran, as soon as Syaoran took it he walk upstairs angrily upstairs and lock his door, He was really mad at what he did and at Chi' May.  
  
-------------------End of Flash back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N yeah I know it's long and all well the eight chapter is going to take a while cause of school and all I'll try me best to do the eight chapter as soon as I can. Later how u like this chapter even if it's long  
  
Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!! Well that's about it. ^_^ 


	18. What’s Next?

Chapter 18- What's Next?  
  
----God, knows what will happen next  
  
------Everyone was confused, but Queen Yelan and Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and than at Queen Yelan and Syaoran. Everyone, but Sakura and Tomoyo was just stand there in silence and just stare at one another for a while, as the wind blew.  
  
Soon Touya began to wake up and was moving a little. "Huh?" Touya said as he gotten up and start rubbing his head and coughing as he begins to speak. "Huh.Where am I?"  
  
"TOUYA!!" Sakura shouted, being very happy as her brother woke up. "Ah.Touya?"  
  
"Huh? Where, what happen, Sakura? Huh?" Touya said as he looks around to see where he was. "How did I get here?"  
  
"We save you," a Voice from behind him said, it was a strong voice. Touya turn around and he was face to face with a big huge yellow lion, with yellows cats eyes and his huge white wings.  
  
"WHA!!!" Sakura shouted, "I thought you two where in your dog form!" realizing that her two dogs, Kero was not in his dog form.  
  
"You weren't to talk to them but Sakura and we should have turned back to."a tall male looking guy with white long hair answers to the yellow looking lion.  
  
"Ops, sorry, I just you know me." The yellow lion said, the dude with white hair just shock his head. - -;  
  
"AH." Everyone looked up at the yellow lion and the male with the white hair.  
  
"But how did you turn back into our true form in the first place, Kero do you know the meaning of this?" The white haired man asked.  
  
"AH.hm..not a clue." Kero answer back.  
  
Soon there was this great big light that came out of no where, everyone shouted and screams, the light was blinding and there was a sting noise that is buzzing really loudly. The ground started to shock and soon it stop, when it stops everyone was on the ground, they were either fainted or just on the ground trying hard no to fall. It felt like an earthquake but it wasn't there was never a huge bright light when an earthquake starts.  
  
Syaoran looked up; everyone was on the ground, the yellow lion, Kero and that white haired guy, Yue, was back to their dog form and they seem to have fainted and looks as if they were hurt really badly in some ways, Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya was on the floor next to each other. The brown haired girl, known as Nakuru was laying there still next to Touya. Eriol and Queen Yelan were on the ground, but Eriol was moving a little bit and began to wake up. This girl who calls herself Chi May has fainted and was on the floor with her face to the ground.  
  
Eriol sat up and shock his head and saw Syaoran rubbing his head and starting to get up.  
  
"Syaoran," Eriol shouted. "Do you have any clue what was that?"  
  
"No," Syaoran answer back and then saw Sakura and ran up to her. "Sakura!!" Syaoran sat Sakura up and rest her head onto his chest and rock her. Calling out her name many times, hoping that she will wake up.  
  
"Oh, my god, Tomoyo!" Eriol ran to Tomoyo and laid her on his lap.  
  
Tomoyo woke up and so did the two yapping dogs, running around chasing each other. Queen Yelan still hasn't awoken yet, some servants had came around the back to see if everyone was ok, and they took Queen Yelan back to her Bedroom, which is the far end of the other building not the same building that was on fire. Chi May was awake and couldn't believer her eye's when she had woken up.  
  
There she saw Syaoran holding onto this girl, near him, her head rested on his chest has he rock her back and forward, again and again shouted and screaming her name hoping she'll wake up.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran shouted with tears in his eyes, "Sakura please wake up, please!!"  
  
--- A little flash back of what happen during the blinding light came and the buzzing nose.  
  
There was Sakura, she was sad and had lost all of hope, thinking that Syaoran would, or might be marrying to his girl name Chi May.  
  
---Sakura's thoughts---  
  
She loves him, *sigh* I think they should be together, I mean who can not love a girl that pretty as Chi May, No one understand me. I think the only reason Syaoran doesn't want to be with her is perhaps of me, I mean perhaps her don't want to hurt my feelings, but why would he hurt her feelings too?  
  
Ah.!! It doesn't make sense!! Everything is just all wrong, I don't understand, who's telling the truth. I can't tell if Syaoran really mean it, I mean all these time we spent together, do he really love me? Or is he just being nice? I love him, but I feel like there's someone else too. And I knew something like this was going to happen.  
  
---Thoughts end  
  
There was a glow in this necklace of Sakura's but it seem like no one notice it, not even Sakura. It broke and soon this great bright light came right out of it, the buzzing nose started and the earth shock.  
  
A/N- ^_^; sorry it took me so darn long to write this, school had started and I just want to do me HW and finish it but I never had time to do this so finally!!  
  
****Oh yeah.there will be another story about the present life of this story, more like Cinderella but only there's going to be a twist in this story that no one want me to tell. Mahahahaha.. ***  
  
Ok that's all I'll try to write me next chapter has soon has I have time. *stupid HW!!!* Oh yeah, and than you for all those people who have reviewed my story I thank you a lot.!!!!  
  
-----Next chapter is going to be very shocking!!!! Seriously!! You won't believe what will happen next!!  
  
Meow.=^_^= reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!!! 


	19. WHAT!

Chapter 19- what?!?!?!  
  
----Sakura's thoughts  
  
This pain, what is this pain and this bright light. AH..!!! I can't deal with it, I feel.I feel like I'm falling.into the light. What is this, Syaoran? I can't feel this presence or anyone else. Perhaps this is a dream. What is this? AH.!!!  
  
---Thoughts end  
  
Sakura fell to the ground and had not woken up. Syaoran and the other's are all awake or inside to rest. Everyone was worry; Sakura hasn't woken up since that incident. She was not hurt badly, only some cuts and bruise; there was a cut on her head where she fell and hit the ground hard. No one knew how is could have happen, how could she had fell and injury her head like that, how could it be bleeding? No one knew why or what is going on.  
  
Sakura stayed in her chamber for the rest of the day. Chi May was sad. She looks inside of Sakura's bedroom and saw Syaoran holding onto Sakura's hand and staying by her side for the rest of the day and night. He never left her side, well only to go and get something and to use the restroom. He even fell asleep during the night from watching over her.  
  
-------Syaoran's thoughts  
  
Sakura, what happen to you, what went wrong over there? Was it Chi May? Huh? I need you with me right now; I want to see your smile once more and your voice. Please, how could you not wake up? I don't understand I want you so much yet it seems like I can never have you. You're so fall apart from me.  
  
*sigh* If only Chi May hasn't shown up then everything would have been fine. Who do she think she is coming up to me like that and claming that I'm her husband or whatever.aRg.I can't stand her. She's so annoying, yes I remember who she is but why me? That little whore.  
  
-------Thoughts Ends  
  
Syaoran sat there holding onto Sakura's hand, hoping that she might wake up any moment now. But she hasn't yet. Syaoran was getting tired so he rested his head on Sakura's hand and fell asleep.  
  
"Good night my love." He said.  
  
Through out the night, Syaoran was talking in his sleep, dreaming about Sakura. He keep calling out her name and sweating too.  
  
----Syaoran's Dream  
  
Syaoran was walking through a green bright garden and there near a Sakura tree there was a girl, with honey brown hair and jade green eyes, she was resting her head on the bark of the tree and she had an little book with her. She was in a bright white dress; that made her look like an angel from Heaven. Syaoran walked up to the girl and she looked up at him and gave a gentle smile.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Syaoran said, he soon hand out his right hand. "Would you care to join me in a tour through the garden?"  
  
Sakura smile and nodded. She didn't say anything else. She just smile at him and placed her hand on his hand so he can pull her up. They walk around the beautiful garden. They didn't really talk much just smile and that's about it.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura finally asked, "Ah.was there something you want to ask me?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and nodded, with a smile he said. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you make me the happiest man on earth and."  
  
Soon without warning Sakura began to move father, father and father away.  
  
"NO!! WAIT!" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura, don't leave, please. I love you! Don't, Sakura..Sakura.SAKURA!!"  
  
Soon Syaoran fell down on his knees and there it started raining on him and he just stand there on his knees, looking ahead where once Sakura was standing, with her charming smile and her glittering eyes.  
  
"Sakura.why.why can you.aRg..SAKURA."  
  
-----Dreams End  
  
"SAKURA." Syaoran said has he popped his head up and woke up. Realizing what he said he look at the bed and saw Sakura still laying there. "Sakura." he said softly.  
  
He got up and leans towards Sakura and gave her a little kiss on the check. He looks at her for a moment and brushes her hair back. He had a sad look on his face, he didn't smile at all. He heard a knock on the door, he walk up to the door and open it, there at the door was Tomoyo and Eriol, but behind them was Chi May.  
  
"Come in, just not you," Syaoran said, he looked at Chi May with anger.  
  
"It's ok, I don't want to come in anyway," Chi May said. "I just want to say sorry and good bye, so Sakura."  
  
A/N -OOoooo.she said she was sorry?!?! Wow I wonder what she might say next hehehe.ok so the thing that happen to Sakura like the really really shocking thing will come so.very soon.!! Seriously even I don't know what it is yet. Lol but I'm sure it's really surprising.lol  
  
Well thanks for the reviews and for reading me fan fictions.^_^ meow.=^_^=  
  
Ok well I'll write more soo.hope you guys like this chapter. And I also hope you like me next chapter that I'm working on.hehehe.later and  
  
Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews Hehehehe.  
  
Later dudes.meow.=^_^= 


	20. Magic within Five Hundreds of Years Ago

Chapter 20 - Magic within Five Hundreds of Years Ago  
  
-------- Chi May told Syaoran that she's sorry. She stood there by the door way, eyes fill with tears, hands in front of her; folded together and lowering her head. She looked at Sakura. Syaoran walks over to Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted someone to be with me forever, someone like you. I was so." Chi May lower her eyes and stare at her feet.  
  
"You don't have to, you know. Sakura fainted and that wasn't your fault," He looks down at Sakura. "You can go if you please, but don't stare anymore mess around here."  
  
Chi May bowed and walk out of there without another word. Chi May stop a while from a few steps away from the door; her back to the door, she moved her head side way a little just to see the edge of the door and the two figures in it and look away. She broke out in a run and ran into her room. She close the door behide her and cry as she started to pack her things.  
  
"You must not be so hard on her," Tomoyo said as she walks towards Syaoran as Eriol follow. "She didn't to and you know it. Hey, cheer up.I'm sure there's a reason.for this."  
  
"Tomoyo, please. I know, there was something strange about this; Something that I can't quite put my finger at it. It's some kind of ah." Syaoran said but was interrupt by Eriol.  
  
"A force field of Magic. Yes, I know.I felt it. You know I was there." Eriol said as Syaoran nodded. "Something about Sakura is different, I don't know what it was and how it happen. But I think it have something to do with her mother who had past away. No?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps the mother only has only one part in this. But the rest I'm not so quite sure.we must do some research on this before we jump to conclusion." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes.I must agreed. We need background information. Hey you know what.I think Toya might know something about this.eah? Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes, Eriol?"  
  
"You're staying here with Sakura right," Tomoyo nodded at Eriol. "Ok, well I'm going to talk to Toya to see if he knows anything about this. I'll see you later Syaoran and you too." He said smiling, pointing at Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo asked, "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Ah.oh ah yeah," Syaoran looked down at Sakura and looked up at Tomoyo with a smile. "I'm just worried that's all. Ah.well I need to go help Eriol or he'll be coming in here dragging me with him if I don't get a move on." Tomoyo laughed a little.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura for a while and was lost in his thoughts.  
  
---- Syaoran's thoughts  
  
*What was that? What's going on Sakura? What was that bright light, why did you faint? You were ok when I saw you.I don't' get it. Is it what I fear? That smell of magic I pick up with I was over at your house? Is it what I think it is? Sakura.oh.god. I must do some research, I will be back to you soon.  
  
----Thoughts ends  
  
Syaoran got up and patted Sakura's head; he walks over to the door and opens it. He looked back and walks out the door without looking back.  
  
For Three Days Sakura was in an everlasting dream. Not knowing when to wake up. As Tomoyo sat by her side from time to time watching over her good old friend. Eriol and Syaoran are running around looking for information about this strange power that Sakura had encounter. Looking up books, texts from hundreds of years ago, people who knew her or her mother.  
  
In a week Syaoran and Eriol found what they were looking for. The found a Text dating back five hundred years ago; it was a myth, about a curse or a spell that was cast onto unknown princesses.  
  
AN- ok.^_^ finally!!! It's updated. Hahaha sorry me computer crash.- -; aRg.I'm so mad.but finally!! Oh next chapter will be the story of the myth.Hahaha that's what the chapter is calls Chapter 21-Myth .Hahaha I think.  
  
Sneek peek---review on another story right after this story.^_^  
  
Ok right after this story there's going to be a second one.call Cinderell Ever After II it'll be the continue of this story and it'll be in this century like in this year and all. You know what I mean. Sakura and Li (of course - -; well duh.yeah I know.. you're not dumb.of course) Well the meet and they had a fight.one got a black eye.hehehe I can't you which one. And the other has a broken leg or an arm, well one of those. Next the found a journal..Thousands of years ago.about a girl name Sakura and how she had this magical powers and Syaoran who fought to save her (and of course their love for one another.) - -; yeah yeah...well there you go. =^_^= I can wait to finish this so you can read this story hahahaha.I'm so full with ideas.mmahahahaha.*cough cough cough. REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS REIVEWS 


	21. Myth

Chapter 21 - Myth  
  
------The day was warm and the sun was up. A little child was up in the tower of a castle. She look up out of her bed room window and stare down onto the earthy ground. It was quite high up. She look up into the blue and white sky and rest her chin on the palm of her hand. She sighs and pulls a chair over so she could sit down.  
  
"Why me, sheesh. Just cause I can fight and run faster then any of his soldier doesn't me you can lock me up this tower forever," She said, she turn around and put up her black, gray, white spotted dog. "Aren't I right Afla?" The dog barks as if he agreed.  
  
---------The books PROV.  
  
The year was dark and wasn't pretty, a young girl was their only hope for the peace in this world. She store something great inside of her that no one knows, even she had not see it yet. She lives with her family, her father and her brother only.  
Her honey brown hair and her jade green eyes make her famously beautiful for a princesses, and her fast legs and strong arm made her fit for a warrior at war. She can out run any deer or bear. She can kill a lion with on cut with her sword. Yet, she was lock up in the west wing of the castle, as if she was an animal in danger or even dangerous herself to the people out there.  
The power that was bare deep inside of her, well no one knows what it was only the one who had created it or knows the history of it can only tell. But till this day, even the one who bares it doesn't know the truth behind this great power inside this child.  
  
Two years before the birth of the young princess, a witch came to the castle doorway asking for directions. Yet, the people in the castle were kind enough to tell her. But two weeks later something terrible happen. There was a man, a great lord of power who had all the intention to destroy the village and perhaps the world with him. He brought many scared followers with him. Many who is not willing to die but did not want to die in the hands of this dark lord, Oalfale.  
The witch, who had not left the area at the time of the request for direction, came back to the castle. She talked to the King and the Queen. Telling the Queen that she will wait for a powerful baby girl to be born. And with her she will save this world. The king and queen nodded at her and the witch remain behind the castle door. The witch's name was Manite. She helped during the battle of the Dark Lord, Oalfale.  
  
Many days had past and the days became weeks. A baby girl with jade green eyes was born they name her Sakura, for she was born in the garden outside near a cheery blossom tree. Her mother was pale and wasn't going to live. She took her baby, kissed it goodbye. The queen took her necklace and put it around her newborn baby; the necklace was pink, inside was two tiny petals from a flower, cherry blossom. Soon she kissed her baby goodbye and die as she healed her baby for the last time.  
  
The princess were watch with care, her brother adore her and will never let her go anywhere with out him or anyone with her. She grew and grew and the battle with the Dark Lord still goes on. She was about ten years old when she out ran the soldiers; her father and her brother never let her out again. Considering out dangerously close she was of being capture by the enemy.  
So, the princess, Sakura; was locked up in the West wing for almost two years. She was twelve when she grew tired of those old boring walls of her's so, she sneaked out of the castle door, dress up as a young maiden and ran away from home. She joined the army and help fought in the war. No one knew it was her for five years, for she was very far from home and no one would think that a beautiful looking princess like Sakura would run away that far from home and go into battle. No, no one knew until she decided to come home, for she did not want to worry her father and brother; but she knew five years was a long time and she was too late. She missed them dearly, so she got on her horse and ride back home fast. She went into the village and got herself some clothes and rides up to the castle gates and told the guards that she was Sakura, the lost princess they were looking for. They did not believe her so they didn't let her in; because it was five years ago that she was missing and now a girl came back and tell them she was the princess that they were looking for? Of course she realizes that it was hard to believe so then she ride out of there and went to the back gate. Where she had escape from the castle when she was young.  
She entered the castle and soon the castle was will with joy as their princess had come back. Her brother was quite mad at her but was proud of her for coming back, but it had been so long and many things had changed, as she was gone. As the village was all sunny with joy and happiness, the battlefield was losing. The Dark Lord, Oalfale; the was coming closer and closer towards the village.  
  
Two years later the Dark Lord, Oalfale took over the village and the castle the battle was lost but there was one more person who could save this lost. Manite and Sakura, they team up with many others to bring down Oalfale.  
It took them another two years to bring him down. In the end of the battle, Sakura was curse by the great Lord. Manite were killed by Oalfale and Sakura was in rage; Manite was dieing but she told Sakura something, something in a language only she and Sakura knew. She said,  
  
"I shall give you my power. With both your's and my's, you shall defeat him. To use it, reach deep inside of you and with the power of your heart you can heal, cut and kill. But be care child. For it's a dangerous deal with this magic. Use too much of it and you will take you own life with it. Good bye old friend and good luck."  
  
Sakura listen to her good friend's words and use the magic that her friend stores to her. She and Oalfale fought to the death. Sakura use up the last of her magic and finally kill the Dark Lord, Oalfale. With her sword she cut off his head and left. But before Oalfale was dead, he cursed her, telling her that she will be reborn, over and over and over again, she will be reborn as Sakura, once more. And when she uses that magic she will forever be put in an everlasting sleep. If she does not wake she will die of hunger and of old age. There is a cure for it, he told her, but he told her only the one she love can break it for her. Soon she beheaded him.  
  
There was no word from Sakura ever again. She left right after she killed Oalfale and when she buried Manite. Her brother was dead so there was a new line in the castle; there was no word of it again. This story of this great battle was lost and the legend of the magic was never seen again and was never heard of.  
  
-------End of Text.  
  
The young princess Sakura who had once killed Oalfale had ran away and lived a normal life; With a family out near the forest and the lake in the next village. She bored three children and has a loving husband. With that no one knew who she really was in the past and what she had done. They were happy and there was never any word about the past of past and the Dark Lord, Oalfale.  
  
-----------Normal POV.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol finish reading the Legend.  
  
"This is it," Syaoran shouted. "We found something, but."  
  
"Yes, but what's the cure?" Eriol said. "Only the her love one can help her.meaning you, but how?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, how? Hm.. Well that's all for now.^_^  
  
UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!  
  
---People, yes; Kero was wearing a pink dress and no Kero don't turn into a human, her turn into his normal form. Cerberus.in his lion form and yes he was wearing a pink dress yep Hahaha^_^ pink dress.  
  
Later, peace out and I'll try to update it as soon as possible. ^_^ 


	22. Myth II

Chapter 22 - Myth II

-------------------

A/N: I am so so sorry, to all those people who read my stories…because I know it's been a while, I mean more then a while, more like a month. Like what? Almost a year? - -; ugh. Well , yeah. So finally what you all been waiting for chapter 22 yay,

And I haven't been writing because of school. Me in high school now and not only that, but I've been playing a lot of computer games and not updating this…ugh. So horrible. So here it is…

-----------

Syaoran looks at Eriol and scratched his head.

"This makes no sense what so ever…" Syaoran said. Looking completely, confused.

sigh "well, the story do sound like this one, only different, I mean come here and read this one…it's like that one is for…"

"Hand it over, let me read it!" Syaoran cut him off. He look at the book, it was really old. It was dirty, water seem to have spilled on it, inks where coming off the pages and pages where ripping apart. But he read on…

------------BOOK PROV.

There was a boy, who lives in the village in the West of Vinlin, a little town where people who want to become swordsman and etc. For most people, it was just a marketing place where many trades where being done; clothes, jewel, even food and many more.

The young boy, known as Syaoran, live in that little down, he was known as the trouble maker, he is very well known. During this time, there was a war. Not far from here, no the people in this village has nothing to do with it, they only want to live in peace, away from the fighting and pain that is in almost every travelers eyes that past them by.

------------

Syaoran skip to the end, knowing that the book was falling apart and he would not get all the information he needs.

-----------

In the last battle, Syaoran fight to his death. With his last breath he said, he shall rise again, to bring peace and to save the one he love. He ripe his necklace and placed it on his palm and there, a big bright light blossom. There was no body, nothing, but his sword. And the War continues on, never ending.

----------BOOK PROV. END

"What?" Syaoran shouted, "Are you trying to tell me that I was reborn, to bring peace and war?"

"Did you not know?" Eriol asked, he looked at Syaoran who is completely confused, "the war has been going on for thousands of years. No one know why we still fight till this day on, I think something about it is a link to it. I'm just guessing, but I'm sure the war has stop for no more then ten years ago."

"I don't get it," He shouted, "This doesn't make any sense. This war as nothing to do with Sakura and I."

"Yes, it does!" Someone shouted from the door, Eriol and Syaoran turn to the figure standing by the door. It was Kero.

"Explain!" Syaoran shouted.

"I was with you, that story is true," Shook took over their faces, "Sakura was and still is a powerful person, she knows magic that no one ever seen. She has a kind heart, but the power was so great, it took over her body. Until that one day, where she was no more."

"Are you saying she died?" Eriol asked.

"No, I'm saying, the magic itself took over her," he looks down and took a deep breath and speck again. "Her body was like an empty shell, there was no life left of her almost, she would walk around, eyes open, still breathing, but no word came out from her. Then she fell, cried and distorted herself and everything around her. The Village she once lived in was no more, the town from the other side was no more and the whole world was in fear that she will be reborn again. But, a dark Lord, who has seen this power, wants it so dearly that he would do anything to get his hands on it. This is where this story you first read comes in."

"I still don't get it," Syaoran said.

"I hate to say it, but…" He looked down again with a great sadness, "you have to end Sakura's life for her."

"NO!!" Syaoran shouted, throwing the book onto the floor, "I would never!"

"Listen to me, you will have to, you can't save her now, but you will in the future. You will be reborn again, until one day; you find a way to stop this madness at once. If you do not do it now, she will awake any moment now, and we'll all go down with her."

"But…"

"Syaoran," Kero shouted, "Listen to me, you must. I'm sorry, it hurts me too, to see her go like this, even to see her blood on you."

He took a sword and placed it down next to him with his mouth. And walks away slowly, he turns back and bowed and whisper sorry, hoping he heard him.

"Syaoran, I…"Eriol walks towards him.

"Leave me," He said, he looks down, tears in his eyes. Eriol step back and looked down.

A few minutes later, Syaoran walks into Sakura's room, Tomoyo sat by Sakura crying. She looks up and notices Syaoran, ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," She cried, and ran off.

"I am too," he said in a low voice.

He walked next to Sakura, touched her soft, gentle hands, splashing tear drops onto it. He sat there for hours, holding her hands, brushing her hair and admiring her pale face. Debating weather to kill her or not.

It was the hardest thing ever, having to kill a love one, who is so closed to you. And So young, he lay down next to her, holding her. In the morning he never left her side, he refuse to eat, until the day where he can finally make up his mind.

"Syaoran, it's time," Kero said, standing next to Yuki, "I'm sorry my dear boy, I was hoping to give you some time to think it over."

"No, she can't," He shouted, "She have to live, she can't…:

Yuki slaps him, "I know it's hard, but you must. Now, will you or will you refuse?"

Syaoran looks over at Sakura, hold her hand and squeezed it and look back at Kero and Yuki, follow by Eriol and Tomoyo behide them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WILL SYAORAN DO IT OR WILL HE REFUSE?

THE ANSWER WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

that's the end of chapter 22

I hope everyone like it, even though it's almost a year before I updated my story, hehe.

And please tell me what you think about it and thank you for reading and the reviews too…. peace


	23. Awaken

Chapter 23 – Awaken

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- again, I haven't been writing for a while because I've been a nerd lately. You know gaming and also high school and etc. anyway, I guess I'll try to write when I'm bored or so, any who here's the story and I hope you enjoy it

Syaoran stood there for a while and looks down at Sakura. Tears began to flow down his eyes, he couldn't stand to lose her, not now, not ever. Everyone was in the room, standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with grief, none of them could say a word.

"Syaoran, I know how much she means to,"

"NO YOU DON'T," Syaoran shouted, interrupting Eriol. He walks over to Sakura and holds her hand.

"I know what you're talking about and we all know what you're going through but you have to just let go and let it be. There might just be a time where…"

"Where what, where she will not be like this because we'll be reborn again. I don't want to see her die in my own hands."

"Then let us do it…" Syaoran turned around and saw Kero and Yuki step up front. He was in shock, holding Sakura's hand tighter then he was.

There was a long silent, everyone did not say a word and there wasn't even the sound of breathing. Kero looked down and began to speak but held back. Tomoyo cried and sob as she stood there behide Eriol. Finally a glow of light came and Syaoran looked up at Sakura.

"Syaoran," Kero shouted. "Do it now, there isn't time."

Syaoran said nothing but gaze upon the light, Sakura glow was warm and beautiful, he couldn't look away. Then, she opens her eyes; which has a pink color glow which looks unnatural and smile, a warm smile. Tears fall from his eyes as he looks at her, saying to himself he had done the right thing. But she opens her mouth and raises her hand, toward him.

"Let me go," She said, "This is too much pain for me, I will be gone wither you kill me or not. It's only a matter of time will I leave, it's taking me in slowly now. I rather leave this world in your hands then this something that's inside of me, till we met again. Will you be able to save me."

She grabs his hand and led them to his sword, and smile warmly but a weak smile. He nods, looks at her one last time and kiss her.

"We'll do it together," She grab his hand which is over the handle and held it facing the point towards her. Syaoran moves it towards her and finally it hits skin, going through her skin, veins, bones and finally her heart and out the other way.

Blood drips from the sword; it stains her clothes and bed. Covering Syaoran's hands with her blood, she whisper something and a light flashed. Next thing everyone notices was Sakura lying dead in Syaoran's arm, her necklace around Syaoran's neck. He takes the sword out of her and held her. Like he never held her ever, he cries and never let go, until one night.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the room, to tell him to let go because they need to bury it and to tell him to eat. Found him dead beside Sakura's dead body. Tomoyo scream in horror, ran to get Kero and whoever was around.

They bury their body and wrote it down as a fairy tale and hope that wherever they are, they'll get the message and have done something about it.

FIN ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it but…….

I don't know if I really want to end it….i really don't know. If you want to me to continue just comment saying you want me to continue and I'll see what I can do…but I'll think about it k?

peace


	24. Not the End, But the Beginning

Chapter 24

Not the End, But the Beginning

A/N- considering how I changed some stuff with school, I can write my stories. Plus I'm bored. Hehe ; anyways. Here's the new chapter for Cinderella Ever after…I hope you all enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in another realm, in another time and perhaps on another planet, girl ran down a white road with a brown bag on her hand.

"Ah…I'm late…" she cries.

"Hey watch out…"

She gasped, her legs locked up in shocked as she saw the moving flower cart rolling downhill toward her. She felt a gust of wind and realize she is no longer on the ground. She looks and realizes that a young boy with brown hair and haze eyes is smiling at her.

"You should be more care next time, Sakura." He puts her down and began to walk away. She blinks and stares at him with confusion.

"Ah…Thanks..." She smiles weakly, "wait, how he knew my name."

"You alright miss," a lady ask.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine," still looking at direction the young man is walking in, "Just…kind a…shocked."

"Well, I'm sorry for all that trouble. So, here's a loaf of bread." She smiles and gives it too her.

"Oh, it's no need but thank you. Have to go now, Bye" She waved and began to run.

A school bell ringed, the school is not like any school nor is this place. The school looked almost new, covered in greens and lived animals, bugs and planets. There was a gate of iron covered in vines, brown dirt roads leading to a brick stairs and leading to a door. Tables and chairs surrounded the area, a set of swings, a slide and a court yard.

In the left side of the gate were a bunch of girls giggling away, looking at one another's outfits and checking out boys. They began to look at each other's outfit and nails, complained about how they're going to sick next to a smell old fart and hope to be sited next to a so call 'hotty.'

"Oh my gosh, look at that cutie right over there," a girl with white blond hair who is wearing a red shirt and a white tops with a couple of laces coming down on her shirt, where it's visible to see her breast but not because the lace is somewhat covering it.

"Where, what cutie are you talking about Marsha,"

"That one, Bummie," Marsha points out a tall lean pale guy with chestnut brown hair and deep dark eyes, wearing green and brown pants with a dark green patched up shirt with a dirty brown hood cloak.

"Oh, I wonder what his name is, He looks new,"

"Well, if he is I should be the first one to talk to him and ask him if he…AH…"Marsha fell to the ground and looked up angry. "Hey, watch where you're going, do you even know who the hell you just ran into, you should be a shame of yourself you dork!"

"Sorry, really sorry…" A girl bows and began to wake off.

"Hmp…who does she think she is," Bummie snored.

"Seriously and look at her, her pink lacey dress and black shirt," She laughs, "Black and pink and that awful messy brown hair…what a loser."

"Marsha, don't look now but that guy was looking at you the whole time since that bitch knocked you over," A girl with red hair whisper to her.

"Really, you saw the whole thing Anna," She asked, Anna nodded. "Oh, I just know it. He's really into me; he can't stand my beautiful body and these beautiful blue eyes of mines. sigh Oh, I just know it he's walking his way right now and he's going to say how beautiful I am."

"Don't look now but prince charming is coming his way,"

"What?"

Soon, Marsha, Bummie and Anna notice that the guy they were talking about is walking towards them. They stare at him, drooling with little heart in their eyes. Marsha steps up and flips her hair and flashes her eye lashes at him and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Marsha nice to meet you. I've notice you've been standing over there looking at me," She smiles, trying to brush her breast up against him.

"Um…Yeah, I have to run. Um, Marsha." He stares at him like they're a bunch of freaks and ran off.

"He got nerves, he must loves me…oh he's so…"Marsha somewhat did a faint and smiles.

"Crap, the bell," Anna shouts, "Come on,"

"Fine,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Classroom-

"Hello everyone, I am your Home teacher Mr. Fuji, you will take your Fighting classes next, Math, History, Magic history and so on. Anyways, all rise so I can put you all in misery by assigned sitting!" He laughs, "Just kidding."

5 min. to 20 min. later----

"Now, we have a new student in class. I don't think he's going to show up this period but I think you'll all meet him next period. Now…Shut your mouth and get to work…haha"

-----Fighting class n/or PE

"Everyone, this is your new student okay now, everyone already has a partner...hm," the teacher looked around the room, "Sakura come over here."

"Yes?"

"You Partner up with each other," She turns back to the class, "Alright class, just fight and we'll see if you're a better fighter or a caster!"

Sakura smiles and looked at the new student, he was the guy who saved her earlier today.

"You're…"

"I guess you don't remember do you," He smiles and hugs her, "It's been forever."

"Hey…No hugging allow unless the match is over…wait is it?" The teacher yells.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, being in shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MORE SOON-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- hope you enjoyed it…and also stay happy…woot?


	25. Child Hood Memories

Chapter 25

Childhood Memories

"Syaoran, it's been ages since I saw you or talk to you, how is it?" Sakura asked holding his hand.

"It's been great; I still can't believe you didn't realize it was me this morning,"

"Sorry about that, I was in a rush," She blushed, laughing nervously.

"I notice, seriously Sakura…you're always in a rush to school. When are you never late," He said sacristy.

"Um…never?"

"Alright you two couple, stop chatting and start um…you know what I mean. You guys can save it during lunch or your next class." Their teacher said to them and moved onto the next group.

"Humph, I can't believe they're talking. Everyone knows I'm the most beautiful girl in this school and have been invited to royal balls." Marsha said in an sweet, lady like voice.

"That's not true, the only reason you are invited so they won't hear your complain about…"

"SHUT UP!" Marsha shouted at the boy next to her. "You don't know what's beauty and you haven't even been to a royal ball, what do you know…hmp, ladies lets go else where."

"Yes, lets" Bummie and Anna shouted.

----------------------------------------

"Are they together?"

"Yes" said a girl in a shadow.

"That's good; we'll have to tell them…"

"When will that be?"

"Once springs have arrived, you look after Sakura alright?"

"I've always have, is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. You are dismiss."

"Understood." She walks out of the door and close it behide…

"This time, I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

---------------------------------------

LUNCH

"Sakura, want to join me for lunch?"

"Um, sure Syaoran…But I'm waiting for Tomoyo."

"Okay, wow I haven't seen her since…I don't know." He smiles.

"Remember that day we met?" Sakura asked

BACKFLASH

"Sakura, this is Syaoran. He's going to be living next door from us. Say hello,"

"Um…hi…um, I'm….Sakura,"

"Oh she's shy; you don't have to push her,"

"Oh its okay, I'm sure they'll become good friends, do you need help with the boxes?"

"No it's okay…"

"Syaoran, be a dear and show Sakura around, she's new and we don't' want her getting lost."

"Alright mom, come on lets go to the park."

"Um…"

Syaoran grab Sakura's hand and they ran to the park. Sakura fell to the ground and started crying; Syaoran stop and knee down beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here I'll clean it up so don't cry." But she won't stop crying. "Oh, here…" Sakura stop and look up at him, he was holding a flower and hand it to her.

"It's pretty," She smiles.

"See all better," He smiles, "Look a puppy."

"It's getting late, lets go home," Syaoran smile began to walk down the road. "Come on,"

"Coming," Sakura yelled.

Flashback end

"I remember you got lost while following me," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I got really scared, I couldn't see you because I was this tall and the adults were this tall, I couldn't see anything."

"Yeah, I spend all night looking for you, found you crying alone on the swings."

"You're always there to find me and help me when I need it," She smiles

"EEEEEeeeii!" a pair of arms were rapped around Sakura and she nearly fell out down.

"Tomoyo, you scared me."

"Scared me? You scared me, with this boy here, he's the talk of the school…beware of the 'FAN GIRLS'!" Tomoyo said making a scary face.

"Tomoyo, it's Syaoran, don't you remember,"

"No way… Oh my gosh, it's good to see you…my, you've turn into a great hunk, all the girls are going crazy over you." She giggles. "Of course not me, I have my little Eriol. Hehe oh, he said he can't join us because he's running some errands."

"Okay, lets go grab a seat and eat!" Syaoran smiled

"Yeah I'm starving," Sakura smile nervously, holding her stomach.

"Look at them, smiling and why is he sitting with those losers,"

"Marcha, You know Tomoyo's mother is pretty much our Mother or Father's boss," Anna said.

"Hmp, Yes but she has beauty, money and everything in the world. She's still hanging with those loser and that boy Syaoran, Sakura…you're going down."

"What are you going to do Marsha?"

"After school, in the back alley, we'll talk about our plan on the way to class. Oh, she'll pay…." Marsha laughs evilly


	26. Wicked Thoughts

Chapter 26

Wicked Thoughts

A/N-sorry I haven't' updated, I have a lot of homework but here's the next chapter. Now enjoy and reviews, reviews, reviews!

--------------------------------------------------

"Marsha, so what's the plan?" Bummie asked

"Here's what we do, we make a note from Syaoran saying he want to meet up with her after school in the back ally." She smiles evilly.

"Sound wonderful," squeak Bummie.

"What do we do once she shows up," Anna asks. Marsha didn't answer her but only smile as she walks into her classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went to her locker to get her textbook and found a letter in there.

"Meet me in the back ally, after school…

there's something I need to talk to you about.

Sign

Syaoran lee

"Hm…I wonder what he want to talk to me about," Sakura asked herself.

After school Sakura walked to the back ally after school, not knowing what she's in for. Tomoyo was with Eriol, sitting together on the front steps of the school.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Going home, why," He asked.

"Wait, what," Tomoyo looked really confuse, "I just saw Sakura a second ago."

"What are you talking about, what about Sakura," Syaoran asked looking more confuse then ever.

"You wrote a letter to Sakura and put it in her locker," Eriol said, looking at Syaoran who is still confused. "you didn't' write a letter to Sakura at all did you?"

Syaoran shocked his head and looked up at him.

"What did it say?" Syaoran shouted.

"I don't know, all I heard from Sakura was to meet her in the back ally," Tomoyo said, after she was finished, Syaoran bolted. "I hope Sakura is okay, lets follow him."

"Good plan, don't want anything to happen,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran, are you here," Sakura screamed.

"There is no Syaoran, just you and us," Marsha smirks.

"What do you what now," Sakura glared.

"Oh just to say do you want to play a game," Bummie giggles.

"Whatever it is count me out, I have other things to do then to deal with you," Sakura turned around and began to walked away but before she could take two step two men grab her by the arms and hold her down. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Nothing, just…" Marsha wiped out a blade, "you hand over Syaoran."

"And what if I don't," Sakura asked, with a blade next to her face.

"If you don't, then," Marsha slapped her twice and gave her a cut on her face. "I'll do a lot more of these, only ten times worst if you don't. Got it?"

"No, I don't," Sakura said, "You can't just go around owning people, Syaoran don't belong to anyone."

"Why you little bitch," Bummie shouted, "How dare you talk back to Marsha.

"Dick, break her arm," Marsha yelled at one of the guy holding Sakura down. He nodded.

Sakura screamed as she have her left arm being crack and twisted by a huge stranger, all because she was friend with Syaoran. She looked up at Marsha in pain, the men let got of her, she fell onto her right arm hard, holding onto the other arm.

"Now considering how you're being a stubborn little brat," Marsha stare at her for a moment and notice Sakura laughing at her. "What are you laughing about?"

"Hehe…you think this is going to keep me away from my friends," She looks up smiles and laugh, "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha…there is no way Syaoran will, oh what fall for a girl like you." Marsha smacks her hard.

"You shut up, you hear me. I'm the one in charge here," She scream and kicked Sakura down to the ground. Sakura didn't scream or fight back, she was in pain but it's not going to get to her.

Syaoran ran everyone looking for Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol helping me.

"Any signs," Eriol ask.

"None, you guys."

"None," Tomoyo answer. Just then they heard a scream and they turn their head.

"What was that," Syaoran asked.

"It sounded like Sakura, but where is it coming from," Tomoyo grabbed onto Eriol's right arm, looking very worried.

"I think it's coming from the school ally, come on," Eriol shouted. They both began to run, hoping nothing happen to Sakura.

They arrive to the ally; they began to walk and heard some noise coming from the corner. They began to movie closer; it began to be clearer now. It was two female voices, they were talking and six shadows on the ground.

"You shut up, you hear me. I'm the one in charge here," one of them shouted.


End file.
